O improvável trio e a queda de Sargeras
by Lucasebling
Summary: Dentre os membros da Horda existem três aventureiros : Blingbling, Lêmito e Ananir, chamados de trio improvável. durante um ataque da Horda a Ventobravo eventos maiores que a própria rivalidade entre as facções ocorrem, o mundo esta novamente em perigo. Nessa história contaremos sobre o trio durante esse tempo, suas ações. (Não leva em conta os fatos ocorridos em WoW Legion)


O improvável trio e a queda de Sargeras

Capitulo 1:

Devemos primeiro apresentar o que seria o trio improvável, pois esse é de alta importância para a historia que vou contar. O seu inicio é meio que recente, mas para outros muito antigo, é uma questão de perspectiva.

Tudo começa com a guerra do nexus, lá uma jovem maga cuidava de seus estudos em áreas próximas a gelarra. Porém naquela época os dragões azuis e seus aliados ainda se encontravam bem fortes e mantinham uma decente ofensiva contra as forças que se opunham a eles, a jovem maga foi capturada em um dos ataques dos dragões e mantida presa em uma prisão ao sul do promontório âmbar, para ela tudo parecia perdido, provavelmente iria ser mantida ali o quanto pudessem mantê-la e a iriam eliminar se causasse muito problema ou os suprimentos estivessem escassos. Uma curta vida de solidão e cárcere a esperava.

Mas tudo isso mudou, em um dia como qualquer outro (prisões não variam muito as suas atividades) ela começou a ouvir gritos e o barulho de espadas se chocando, os gritos de guerra dos que eram seus carrascos e o de dor também. Os gritos e o barulho se aproximavam cada vez mais de sua cela, seria esse um resgate? Uma batalha estava ocorrendo na prisão? Um exercito amigo agora atacava aquele lugar de menor prioridade pela liberação de todos ali cativos? Ela não tinha ideia.

Depois de um tempo o barulho havia parado.

\- É essa cela aqui? Hehe, pequena não é? – Era uma voz que ela nunca tinha ouvido, e por estar tão próxima, só poderiam estar falando da sua cela, ela seria libertada.

Os portões da cela se abriam, ela agora podia ver o que acontecia fora dela, lá ela viu dois taurens, um deles de pelo marrom, mais baixo que a maioria dos taurens mais ainda sim mais alto que a maioria das outras raças, cego de seu olho esquerdo, ele parecia estar sempre com um estranho sorriso e também falava de mais com o seu parceiro sem nunca ter resposta, suas roupas lembravam a de um xama sugerindo que essa seria a sua habilidade. O segundo taurem pode ser um dos maiores que ela jamais vira, tinha pelo preto, um olhar serio e sempre olhando para o horizonte, não parecia falar ou responder ao seu amigo mas esse não se importava e continuava falando, suas roupas lembravam a de um guerreiro.

\- Então a gente veio aqui por causa de uma elfa sangrenta? Bem tanto faz, se levanta ai e vamos! – Disse o taurem mais baixo, sem resposta

Os três começaram a fugir os dois taurens na frente e a elfa sangrenta atrás, os dois taurens enfrentavam números cada vez maiores de inimigos se demonstrando ótimos combatentes, as suspeitas da elfa estavam corretas eles eram realmente guerreiro e xama, os três finalmente conseguiram fugir da área da prisão e por fim a maga abriu um portal que os levaria a dalaram.

A maga não os vira mais desde então, seu pai era quem havia os contratado (e os pagou muito bem por sinal), ela agora morava na taberna da horda em dalaram e la tentava manter seus estudos, mesmo com todo o barulho que os bêbados faziam no térreo, mas de lá ela ouviu uma voz que ela podia reconhecer, era a voz do taurem "baixinho". Ao descer para o térreo da taberna ela vê os dois com alguns orcs bebendo e rindo, até mesmo o serio taurem gigante se demonstrava algum tipo de sentimento, ainda bem serio, mas muito menos do que antes. O taurem baixinho conseguiu ver a maga, ele fez uma cara de surpreso e a chamou para vir a mesa.

\- Não sabia que você também gostava de uma festa elfa! Senta ai com a gente – disse o taurem a chamando para sentar – Pessoal! Essa aqui é a elfa que nos dois salvamos dos dragões azuis que eu tinha falado, seu pai deu um belo dinheiro!

Ele então pede mais uma rodada de bebida a todos na mesa

\- Eu tenho uma pergunta para você! – falou a elfa

-Ué, faça logo! – respondeu o taurem baixo

\- Eu poderia me juntar a vocês?

\- Por quê não? Nos diga o seu nome.

\- É Ananir, e o de vocês?

\- Bem, eu sou chamado Blingbling mas pode me chamar de Bling, e esse grandão aqui é o Lêmito, nos chamam de a dupla suicida, famosa por atos improváveis e ações duvidosas ou como chamam : ações suicidas. Mas nunca morremos, hehe.

\- Então é assim? Vocês vão simplesmente me aceitar no seu grupo? Sem perguntas? Nada?

\- Claro! Porque não? – Bling sorri – Você tem algo que esta te impedindo de ir?

\- Bem... não sei se meu pai iria aceitar, ele é um membro importante do kirin'tor e ele queria que eu seguisse os seus passos...

Nesse momento Lêmito se levanta da cadeira, segura Ananir pelos ombros e fala para ela num tom de extrema seriedade

\- Faça o que bem entender, siga seus sonhos, ninguém pode ou deve impedir a sua vontade de ser quem você é, e fazer o que você deseja. Se quiser ir conosco venha, mas essa decisão é sua e apenas sua, ninguém pode te impedir.

Eles então continuaram bebendo e Ananir volta para o seu quarto para pensar.

No dia seguinte os três partem para as suas aventuras.

Mesmo sendo estranho no inicio os três passaram a viver grandes aventuras, lutaram contra o Flagelo juntos, contra Asa da Morte e o cataclismo, em pandaria onde lutam contra o próprio chefe guerreiro e até mesmo aquela loucura de universo alternativo que foi Draenor, mas nenhuma aventura seria como aquela que enfrentariam agora.

Capitulo 2:

Draenor havia acabado, os aventureiros cansados agora voltavam para suas cidades e suas facções, a Aliança estava voltando a se acalmar e se reestabelecer em seus territórios. Mas a Horda não estava nem um pouco calma ela havia se aliado aos troll de Zul´Gurub, os Renegados conquistavam, ou como eles diziam "reclamavam sobre solo que sempre lhes pertenceu", as áreas pestilentas ocidentais e orientais e também havia uma maior produção de zepelins e navios em Azshara por parte dos goblins do Cartel Bondebico. A aliança porém não podia fazer muito, ela estava sofrendo uma grande crise econômica devido a suas investidas em Draenor, isso de devia principalmente por eles fazerem construções de pedra, que demandam muito mais recursos que as de couro e madeira da horda, sua aliança com os Draeneis que os levou a uma batalha(a do templo de karabor) que demandou muito mais homens e recursos que as batalhas da serra fogofrio, onde a Horda foi auxiliada em grande parte pelos orcs locais, além disso haviam alguns produtos que a Aliança só conseguia conseguir por meio de goblins que encareciam os preços para esses para que eles pudessem concorrer com os goblins do cartel Bondebico no mercado da Horda. Com isso a economia da Aliança estava em sérios problemas.

Com todas essas preparações as tropas da Horda se preparavam para a guerra mais uma vez, não haveria momento mais oportuno que esse para tal movimento, então uma esquadrilha foi mandada a selva do espinhaço onde eles se esconderam e se prepararam para o ataque surpresa, os Renegados se preparavam no norte. Mas a mais importante das forças de guerra ia direto de Kalindor para Ventobravo, o objetivo final.

Nessa esquadrilha se encontrava ninguém mais que o trio do qual estamos falando, no final eles eram oficialmente membro da horda, e como tal deveriam ajudar em combate. Não que isso fosse um problema para os dois taurens, o perigo da morte assustava apenas a elfa que já se arrependia de ter entrado naquele zepelim. Ao se aproximar da costa dos Reinos do Leste Bling soltou um suspiro:

\- Ah, como eu adoro o mar! Já falei isso para vocês?

\- So umas 20 vezes! – Respondeu Ananir

\- Bem isso não importa, prepara ai você que a guerra se aproxima!

Dos portões de Ventobravo os guardas agora percebiam o grande vulto vermelho e preto dos zepelins e barcos da horda, um deles começou a correr para a bastilha de Ventobravo para avisar ao rei Varian.

\- Meu rei, navios de horda se aproximam senhor

Varyan primeiro se surpreendeu, depois começou a ficar com uma cara mais seria, e depois com uma de preocupação.

\- Preparem os canhões, evacuem os civis, todos aos postos de batalha!

Em pouco tempo os canhões começavam a atirar contra as forças invasoras, seus canhões anões são um dos mais bem feitos e mais precisos que se existem. Em pouco tempo os primeiro zepelins já caiam e os navios já afundavam. Com o inicio do ataque os troll no sul começavam seu ataque surpresa em áreas como o cerro oeste indo a uma velocidade surpreendente e os Renegados já atacavam ao norte, deixando a cidade dos martelo selvagem em cerco, destruindo o planalto de Arathi e as áreas da Aliança ao norte deixando os anões para defender seus territórios de khaz modan.

O trio então se encontrava no meio do fogo cruzado dos canhões, eles não podiam fazer muito contra isso, mas mesmo assim Bling sorria, Lêmito continuava sério, mas Ananir gritava desesperada:

\- Nós vamos morrer! Tudo esta acabado!

\- Caaaaaalma! Nós somo invencíveis!

Uma bala de canhão passa na frente de Bling e ele novamente sorri e diz:

-Não falei?

Outra bala de canhão atinge a caldeira do zepelim, fazendo ela explodir em uma bola de chamas incendiando o balão e matando a maioria da tripulação.

\- Abandonar o navio! – gritava o capitão goblin enquanto pegava o seu paraquedas

\- Mas e a gente? – Ananir parecia preucupada, soldados não ganharam paraquedas.

\- Se vira – O capitão goblin pula do navio

\- Ou Ana calma ai, não precisa se preocupar tanto, tudo vai ficar bem – falou Bling

Ananir não parava de gritar, ela continuava gritando desesperada e falando sobre como todos morreriam naquele triste acidente. Bling parecia de saco cheio com seus gritos e fez um sinal para Lêmito com a cabeça, ele fez o sinal de que concordava. Lêmito então pegou um corrente que ele tinha na cintura, e amarra em Ananir , q continuava desesperadamente, tanto que ela nem sentiu a corrente.

\- O Ana olha para a sua cintura – falou Bling

Ananir então parou de gritar e olhou para a corrente que estava em sua cintura, Bling novamente faz um sinal para Lêmito, e esse dessa vez não responde, ele pega Ananir pela cintura com uma de suas mãos e a atira para fora do barco, depois disso Bling e Lêmito pulam também do navio. Enquanto no ar Ananir continuava desesperada e gritando, Lêmito a puxa pela corrente e a abraça, a segurando de costas para a agua.

\- Seus idiotas, vocês acham que podem fazer isso comigo?

-Se acalma menina, esta tudo sobre controle - disse Bling que havia se aproximado dos dois.

-Se acalmar? COMO? Você é...

E eles caem na agua.

Bling agora usa suas habilidades xamanicas para primeiro curar os ferimentos e depois para os fazer andar na agua, Lêmito agora segurava Ananir inconsciente nos ombros enquanto eles corriam para a praia do porto de Ventobravo, onde agora acontecia a batalha.

\- Falei para se preparar para a batalha, olha no que deu! Hehe.

Capitulo 3:

A batalha se desenrolava na terra e no ar do porto, os canhões não estavam permitindo nenhum avanço dos navios da Horda que ao se aproximar muito eram atingidos por múltiplos tiros de canhão, no ar as manticoras bombardeiras não conseguiam atingir nenhum de seus alvos, pois aviões dos gnomos os interceptavam, fazendo da batalha aérea tão impressionante quanto a no chão.

As operações da Horda iam muito além do ataque direto a ventobravo, eles seguiam avançando rapidamente, já invadiam o Cerro oeste, dominaram completamente a floresta do crepúsculo e avançavam sobre a floresta de elwynn com quase nenhuma dificuldade, a não ser em um ponto, uma pequena vila chamada Viladouro. A taberna de Viladouro estrenhamente atraia os maiores campeões da Aliança, onde esses duelavam e se encontravam pelos mais diversos motivos, esses agora defendiam a taberna fazendo com que uma importante parte das tropas tenha que ficar tentando invadir a taberna, eles sabiam que se os "campeões" escapassem daquela taberna e fugissem para Ventobravo eles seriam um empecilho muito maior do que presos em uma taberna no meio do nada. 

Um paladino descia as escadas da taberna, ele parecia bem calmo para a situação, era um veterano de guerra, ele andava calmamente enquanto balas dos mais diverso calibres atingiam a taberna e muitas vezes a perfuravam, atravessando muito próximo a ele. O paladino parecia dar ordens ao homens e mulheres ali dentro lutando, ele então seguiu para o porão onde encontrou um grupo de cavaleiros da morte e bruxos ao redor de um corpo, junto a um elfo noturno druida ele parecia fazer algum tipo de magia no corpo.

\- O que esta fazendo druida? – Perguntou o paladino

\- Ele esta mantendo o corpo fresco – respondeu um bruxo que estava do seu lado.

\- Para que?

\- O corpo deve estar pronto para o ritual.

\- O ritual?

\- Vamos fazer algo incrível para esse corpo, o transformaremos em uma arma! Para a vitória da Aliança senhor!

\- Façam o que bem entenderem, só não explodam nada.

O paladino deixa o porão, os bruxos então se ajoelham ao redor do corpo, enquanto os cavaleiros da morte ficam em pé com suas espadas fincadas no chão e começam a murmuras algumas palavras estranhas. Os bruxos agora começam a mexer as mãos fazendo algo que parece um feitiço, o druida continua fazendo o que estava antes, manter o corpo "fresco", o corpo agora começa a tremer e abre a boca, ele então começa a se transformar em uma forma maior, mais forte, e com aspectos de aberração e traços do que seria uma força demoníaca e finalmente levanta, um dos bruxos sussurra algo em seu ouvido e ele sai correndo em direção a saída da taberna. O monstro recém criado começa a lutar violentamente contra as forças da Horda que cercavam o local, matando pelo menos uns 20 brutos antes de cair morto novamente no chão. Os bruxos observaram os resultados, sorriram, e puxaram mais um corpo que acharam para o porão.

A batalha nos portos de Ventobravo agora parecia tender mais para os lados da Aliança, querendo ou não os reforços da Horda não conseguiam sequer tocar a praia e o efeito surpresa já havia a muito desaparecido.

\- Lorde supremo Saurfang, o que faremos? – falou um dos sargentos da Horda no navio de comando. – A situação não parece muito boa para o nosso lado, devemos recuar?

\- Recuem até a beira da praia, e lá mantenham a posição, usaremos a nossa arma secreta – Respondeu Saurfang.

\- Mas senhor, é uma arma feita por goblins, não temos ideia se ela realmente funciona.

\- Não a hora melhor para testar – Saurfang soltou um sorriso – Avisem eles em azshara.

O aviso foi mandado, a "arma secreta" de que estavam falando era algo que por alguma razão nunca havia sido usado ou testado, mas de secreto não tinha nada, era o grande canhão da fortaleza goblin, numa ilha no meio de azshara, aquele canhão nunca havia sido testado ou usado e a probabilidade de falha era grande. Ao receber o aviso, o chefe da fortaleza começou a suar frio, e tremeu ao dar o aviso aos goblins que era para disparar o canhão, e que era para mirar nos portões de Ventobravo. Se tudo fosse como planejado um tiro bem dado poderia facilmente destruir os muros da cidade e garantir o avanço da campanha, mas se desse errado milhares de goblins poderiam morrer naquela explosão. Por sorte deu certo.

As tropas da Horda agora esperavam o tiro de canhão atingir os muros para poderem continuar com a luta, a bala atinge o muro com uma tremenda precisão, pedaços dele começam a voar para todos os lados, junto com os corpos e os preciosos canhões da aliança. A invasão de verdade começava agora.

Capitulo 4:

\- Rei Varyan você deve sair da cidade agora, leve seu filho e o senhor Graymane – disse um dos guardas reais.

\- Não posso sair, o que os soldados da cidade pensariam se o líder da cidade saísse dela, eu não posso deixar um corpo sem a cabeça – Respondeu o rei Varian

Do outro lado da sala se levantou Genn Graymane, que olhou para Varian.

\- O corpo não vive se a cabeça morrer, acredite em mim Varian, eu como líder de Guilnéas já passei por muitos problemas e momentos ruins, mas se perdêssemos o líder de toda a Aliança teríamos uma perda muito maior que a perda de sua cidade, como você disse o corpo não pode ficar sem a cabeça, mas se a cabeça morre o corpo morre junto, e o corpo nesse caso não é só a cidade de Ventobravo, é a Aliança inteira. Nós devemos partir.

Varian pensava relutante, como ele poderia abandonar a sua cidade e a deixa-la vulnerável a Horda? Ele não poderia deixar isso acontecer de novo. E se fosse realmente verdade? Como líder da Aliança teria ele tanto poder assim que a sua queda a desestabilizaria?

\- Vamos então, mas quem ira comandar as tropas da cidade em sua defesa?

Do outro lado da sala um homem de manto branco como o capuz na cabeça se levantou:

\- Eu posso cumprir tal missão meu rei – falou ele

\- E você quem seria? – perguntou Varian

\- Senhor, eu sou um alto sacerdote da capela, eu já cheguei a comandar grupos consideráveis de homens no passado, mas agora que sou velho não vejo problema em lutar e morrer pela cidade onde vivi a maioria de meus anos.

\- Que assim seja então, senhor sacerdote, espero que consiga defender bem a cidade enquanto estou fora.

\- Assim o farei senhor

E Varian junto com Anduin e Genn Graymane saem da cidade em um aeronau. Um dos últimos que conseguiu escapar.

O sacerdote agora sorria devido a sua posição de poder recém ganha, ele então se dirigiu as escadas da entrada da bastilha e falou para todos os homens ali presentes.

\- Senhores, não permitirei que corremos contra nossos inimigos, não permitirei que recuemos de medo, não permitirei desonra e muito menos o desertar de nenhum de vocês. A luz agora esta conosco muito mais do que jamais esteve, não perderemos a nossa chance, lutemos homens! Lutemos agora pelo futuro de nossas crianças e de toda a humanidade! Lutemos pela Aliança!

Todos começaram a vibrar de emoção, e com moral reconstruída voltaram a lutar ferozmente pela defesa de suas terras.

A batalha agora se desenrolava na praça da catedral, se existisse um lugar onde se poderia manter uma defesa, seria sobre a proteção da luz que emanava da catedral a luta ficava nessa posição por muito tempo. Então o supremo comandante do ataque Saurfang fez sua manobra, ele mandou um destacamento ir para o distrito dos magos, onde estavam mantendo um escudo anti-magia em toda a cidade, sem isso os magos e bruxos da Horda poderiam se tornar efetivos novamente. Por sorte muitos dos magos estavam ocupados em manter esse feitiço ativo e foram pegos de surpresa por esse contingente de brutos, antes mesmo da maioria poder começar a murmurar os seus feitiços eles já eram atingidos por flechas e também por golpes de machados e espadas. Em pouco tempo o distrito dos magos estava limpo de qualquer influencia da Aliança, e a Horda agora tinha mais espaço para manobra, além de abrir o caminho para o distrito comercial, travando ali também um grande impasse.

Enquanto a batalha acontecia no chão, os "caças" goblins começavam a decolar dos porta-aviões defendendo as manticoras-bombardeiro, essas então foram mandadas para Viladouro, onde a taberna ainda resistia, impedindo o avanço das forças que lutavam lá. O bombardeio foi rápido e cruel, muitas bombas atingiram a taberna ao mesmo tempo, levantando uma enorme nuvem de fumaça, destruindo todo tipo de resistência presente na área. O porão de alguma forma havia sobrevivido. Um dos cavaleiros da morte que estava lá dentro abre as portas do mesmo e observa a destruição da parte de fora.

\- A taberna esta destruída, devemos agora seguir o plano B – Falou o cavaleiro

O druida não tinha nenhuma ideia de que "plano B" seria esse, ele começou a ver os bruxos e cavaleiros da morte se juntarem ao redor dele, ele não sabia o que fazer. Só se pode ouvir um grito de dentro do porão, e depois um profundo silencio.

Agora finalmente a Horda tinha todas as suas forças a disposição do ataque, as que vinham da batalha de Viladouro agora atacavam o distrito comercial junto com aquelas que já lutavam lá vindos do distrito dos magos, eram muitas forças para os pobres soldados aguentarem, a Aliança perdia mais um distrito. A situação da batalha da capela agora parecia cada vez pior para a Aliança, mesmo com a energia que emanava do local, ele agora se encontravam cercados de dois lados e com muito poucos reforços ou auxilio de artilharia, a Horda pouco a pouco ia tomando as áreas. O conflito foi levado até a ponte que separava a praça da capela com o distrito dos anões, quem comandava do lado da Aliança era um paladino, ele parecia extremamente ferido, mas ainda se mantinha em pé e lutando. Do outro lado nós não tínhamos ninguém mais nem menos que Lêmito, Blingbling e Ananir fazendo o máximo possível para manter os brutos em forma. Blingbling avista o paladino e faz um sinal para que Lêmito vá em direção a ele, o paladino tenta ao máximo impedir o enorme tauren e sua investida, mas as feridas começam a pesar em seu corpo e ao ser atingido pelo ataque, cai inconsciente no chão.

\- Traga o aqui, guerreiro assim merece a vida – gritou Blingbling

Lêmito então carregou o corpo do paladino ferido enquanto as defesas da ponte caiam, e a Aliança perdia mais um distrito.

Tudo que sobrava agora era a bastilha e a cidade velha, basicamente todos os soldados restantes da Aliança foram retirados da cidade velha, seria uma causa perdida lutar por aquela parte da cidade. Quando o último dos soldados da Aliança entrou na bastilha um domo negro começou a se fechar, ninguém parecia entender o que seria aquele domo, nem mesmo os defensores da cidade. Do lado de fora alguns bravos brutos tentava destruir o domo a socos, mas assim que suas mãos entravam em contato com ele, elas ficavam pretas, e depois evaporavam, causando uma dor imensa ao ex-dono do membro. Depois eles tentaram todo tipo de magia e de explosivo, a barreira não parecia ceder a nenhum tipo de força. Dentro da área central da bastilha o sacerdote agora recebia um grupo de cavaleiros da morte e bruxos.

\- Mas alguém escapou? – perguntou o sacerdote

\- Apenas um paladino senhor, mas ele parece muito ferido, provavelmente nem a luz pode salvar esse. – respondeu um dos cavaleiros

\- E ele viu alguma de suas ações?

\- Nada que lhe mostramos parecia fora do normal, foi apenas para que ele parasse de nos incomodar em Viladouro.

\- Perfeito, nosso planos começam hoje meus senhores, hoje começamos uma nova era, hoje nos limparemos esse mundo!

A batalha entre Horda e Aliança por Ventobravo havia terminado. Mas haviam iniciado algo muito maior, tempos sombrios começariam.

Capitulo 5:

Depois de muito tempo o paladino ferido finalmente acorda, as primeiras coisas que ele vê é um tauren com o olho esquerdo cego o curando junto com uma draenei. Depois de conseguir recobrar totalmente a consciência ele se assusta, o que faria um tauren do seu lado e lhe ajudando? O paladino começa a se debater, mas percebe que esta preso.

\- Falei que nos tínhamos que prende-lo. – Disse o tauren

\- Acalme-se paladino, a batalha por Ventobravo acabou, nós perdemos. Mas agora eles estão nos ajudando a curar os nossos feridos, assim como você. – Falou a draenei.

O paladino então olha ao seu redor, tudo que ele vê são os seus feridos dispostos em varias macas no chão. Ele também vê ao fundo um enorme domo roxo. Lhe explicam depois que esse domo foi criados nos últimos momento da batalha de Ventobravo, e ainda possui soldados dentro, é o que acham. No seu lado temos um druida, ele parecia em estado critico, marcado por runas sombrias e uma energia negra estranha, ele tinha visto esse druida uma vez, em Viladouro, as marcas de seu corpo debilitado tem o mesmo traço de energia que as do domo, ele sabia que coisa boa não poderia acontecer lá dentro.

\- Como vão as noticias do front sargento? – Perguntou Saurfang

\- Senhor, não conseguimos avançar muito na terra dos anões, suas defesas são muito melhores do que pensamos, e até mesmo os ferros-negro estão nos dando uma boa briga.

\- E em Kalindor?

\- Conseguimos avançar no vale gris, mas ainda temos muito o que fazer para conquistar as terrar noctiélficas

\- Bom... Eu sabia que depois do ataque surpresa nos começariam a diminuir a velocidade.

\- E o que faremos com os humanos capturados senhor?

\- Não lhes trate como prisioneiros, em um tempo nós havíamos abandonado a honra e na captura dessa mesma cidade nós matamos sem nenhuma descriminação todos os humanos. Não podemos agora fazer o mesmo, não somos mais o que éramos antes, devemos agir com honra e respeitar os bravos defensores dessa cidade, se um dia a horda for a líder suprema desse mundo, eu não quero que os antigos membros da Aliança nos vejam como os bárbaros que destruíram suas casas e mataram sua famílias. Só espero que esse domo suma logo.

Dentro do domo nós tínhamos soldados da Aliança pensando o mesmo, a bastilha possuía um estoque de comida para mais de um ano. Os soldados estranhavam como o salão principal da bastilha sempre se encontrava fechado e com um cavaleiro da morte o guardando, se qualquer um perguntasse o porque da porta fechada eu de tudo o que estava ocorrendo ele sempre respondia:

\- Dentro desse salão nós temos uma arma de grande importância para a Aliança, seu sigilo e o seu desenvolvimento são mais importantes até que a própria cidade em que se encontra. Por isso foi feito esse domo, para que possamos terminar a arma e libertar a cidade e talvez o mundo de todo mal que existe.

Parecia muito suspeito.

Dentro do salão não se encontrava nenhuma arma, apenas um monte de corpos com um sacerdote fazendo algum tipo de magia com eles, ele parecia preocupado e sem muita ideia de porque ou por quanto tempo estaria ali. Ele havia recebido ordens de manter os corpos em perfeito estado e impedi-los de apodrecer, até que alguém voltasse. Isso durou um mês. Depois disso o sacerdote perguntou o que estaria fazendo com tantos corpos, não parecia uma arma que a Aliança gostaria de receber e usar.

\- Estamos procurando alguém que saiba curar! – disse um cavaleiro da morte na escadaria na entrada da bastilha.

\- O que aconteceu com o ultimo? – Perguntou um soldado, e os outros balançaram as cabeças em concordância.

\- Ele infelizmente não resistiu ao estres submetido, mas em pouco tempo a arma será terminada e seu sacrifício será lembrado.

\- Eu – Falou um anão xamã – O que preciso fazer?

\- Siga-me

O cavaleiro da morte e o anão então seguiram para o centro da bastilha, o anão finalmente descobriria o que estava por detrás daquelas portas fechadas. O cavaleiro da morte sussurrou algo para a porta e ela abriu, logo depois algo negro se fechou por traz deles e depois a porta se fechou. O anão agora via a pilha de corpos, ele é instruído para mantê-los em perfeito estado e impedir que apodreçam. Quando ia começar a fazer o seu trabalho um portal se abre, parecia um portal demoníaco, de lá o sacerdote encarregado da defesa da cidade saia com uma roupa num tom de cor de vinho, ele tinha um cajado com uma pedra que parecia uma perola.

\- Esta feito, preparem o ritual. – O sacerdote falou.

Vários bruxos e cavaleiros chegaram de vários portais diferentes, ele se posicionaram em um circulo, runas começaram a aparecer, elas circulavam a pilha de corpos e também circulavam o monte de corpos, o circulo de runas ao redor do sacerdote parecia mais bem feito, como se fosse o principal, o anão estava assustado, ele ficou encostado em um dos cantos da sala com medo do que saísse dessa magia, mais ao mesmo tempo confusão, pois não sabia se era algo bom ou ruim o que estavam fazendo o sacerdote então levantou om bastão e os corpos começaram a brilhar um tom estranho de branco, ele começou a ver almas todas serem sugadas para a pedra no bastão, as luzes começaram a ficar estranhas. O anão começava a pensar o que de bom viria de tal ritual maligno, os corpos então começaram a se levantar enquanto todos os que participavam do ritual falavam estranhas palavras em um ritmo parecido com musica, então o sacerdote joga na pilha de corpos um liquido de tom verde, os corpos começam a se contorcer e se movimentar, estavam em transformação, eles começavam a tomar a forma de mortos vivos, seus corpos ficavam mais musculosos e sua pele começava a esverdear. Agora o anão sabia que coisa boa não era, os corpos começam a sair do circulo do ritual. Agora eram monstros deformados e fortes, infiltrados de energia vil, eles começaram a correr em direção do anão, o anão agora corria para a porta, antes de que ele pudesse sair, um cavaleiro da morte que guardava a porta o toca, ele sente as energias malignas entrando em seu corpo e ele acaba se jogando contra a porta que abre, metade de seu corpo fica preta( a metade não infectada pelas energias) e começa a se desfazer.

\- Corram todos! É uma armadilha, eles não estão aqui para nos defender eles estão criando monstros para matar a todos! – Foram as ultimas palavras do anão.

Capitulo 6:

Primeiro a confusão e depois o caos, os soldados inicialmente duvidaram das palavras do anão, mas ao ver os monstros saindo da portas da bastilha foi desespero generalizado, os poucos que tentavam lutar contra eles eram mortos e depois transformados em mais monstros. De fora da cúpula só se ouvia os gritos de dor e horror dos que estavam trancados lá dentro.

\- Temos que achar uma maneira de entrar lá agora! - Gritou Saurfang – Algo esta acontecendo e não me parece bom.

Os sargentos e brutos procuraram por todo lugar alguém voluntario para entrar lá e contar o que estava acontecendo, obviamente ninguém se voluntariou. Um elfo noturno porem se voluntariou, ele parecia diferente, sua cor era mais escura que a da maioria dos do seu tipo e também agia de forma muito sombria.

\- Qual é o seu nome voluntario – Perguntou Saurfang

\- Meu nome não é importante, me chame apenas de assassino sombrio – Essa foi a sua resposta

\- E porque se voluntariou?

\- Eu tenho assuntos inacabados com esses cavaleiros da morte, eles me infligiram muita dor, e agora eu tenho de retribuir de alguma maneira.

\- E porque acha que pode entrar pela barreira?

\- Eles me colocaram umas runas e me colocaram energias malignas eu meu corpo, quase fui morto por eles, e se não fosse por seus médicos eu teriam morrido a muito tempo, tenho de me redimir de alguma maneira.

\- Que seja então, vá lá e veja se você é capaz de olhar o outro lado.

O assassino sombrio agora se encontrava na frente da cúpula, as runas eu seu corpo começavam a brilhar mais e mais enquanto ele se aproximava, ele então colocou a mão pela barreira, não sentiu nada, ao puxar a mão de volta ela se encontra inteira e sem nenhuma ferida, ele então decide colocar a cabeça, e o que vê lhe espanta.

Dentro da cúpula só se podia ver destruição, a corrupção daquele lugar era perceptível, se sentia um cheiro de podre e tinha um liquido verde no chão. Ele então descobriu a fonte do cheiro, era uma estranha nevoa que cobria quase tudo e dificultava a sua visão. Ele só podia ver um par de olhos, em um brilho de verde-claro, os olhos ficavam cada vez maiores e maiores, eles estavam correndo em sua direção.

O assassino sombrio tirou a cabeça da cúpula e correu na direção contraria, não falou nada para ninguém, mas nem iria precisar, pois logo depois de começar a correr o dono daqueles olhos, assim como muitos parecidos a ele saiam do domo atacando tudo que viam pela frente, qualquer um que fosse morto por eles era transformado em um deles. O inicio de um evento muito maior que a tomada de Ventobravo tinha inicio.

Capitulo 7:

Os mortos-vivos agora corriam livres por Ventobravo, a batalha agora não era entre Horda e Aliança, mas sim da Horda e Aliança contra um novo perigo. Quanto mais a batalha prolongava mais desses monstros surgiam, eram os soldados mortos que agora eram revividos, não eram tão fortes quanto os originais, mais ainda perigosos.

Nosso infame trio também estava em retirada, eles corriam para os portos, onde os barcos estavam sendo concertados, apenas metade deles podiam sequer boiar, os soldados da Aliança ( a maioria estava ferida) corriam para norte em direção a Khaz Modan. Por sorte nossos protagonistas conseguiram entrar em um dos poucos barcos que conseguiram evacuar. Os exércitos de mortos vivos agora rumavam para o sul e para o norte, eles facilmente capturaram as terras dos trolls e a cidade neutra de Angra do Butim, ao norte eles começavam a ameaçar Altaforja, passando facilmente pelas defesas "impenetráveis" dos anões.

O trio havia embarcado em um dos três navios severamente danificados que haviam ido em direção a Altaforja, os três lideres dos clãs anões aceitaram a presença de membros da Horda, desde que os ataques dos Renegados ao norte parassem, a proposta foi aceita, e os três navios rumaram para Dum Morog. Em Altaforja os da Horda foram tratados como prisioneiros.

\- Parece com os bons tempos não é Ananir? – Perguntou BlingBling

Esse tratamento só parou alguns dias depois, quando a união entre ambos os lados foi oficializada. Ambos agora eram tratados como soldados de honra da cidade, ela agora se encontrava cercada e era mantida inutilizada enquanto os inimigos continuavam ao norte, mesmo assim Altaforja poderia ser considerada um ponto de resistência dos vivos e dos mortos-vivos "do bem".

A bastilha de Ventobravo agora era o quartel general das operações do autoproclamado Concelho Negro, lá o seu líder, que antes era um respeitado alto sacerdote, começava a organizar as suas forças. Ele manda chamar três de seus mais poderosos campeões.

\- Você, Darmanies que estudou muito de magia e me serviu na vida, e agora na morte rume para Kalindor e lá tome como base as ruinas de Teramore, de lá você poderá continuar uma brilhante campanha.

\- Sim meu mestre, farei o que desejas. – Foi a resposta de Darmanies

\- Você, Omanies que me serviu como mordomo e lacaio por muito tempo se mantendo escondido de qualquer suspeita, eu agora lhe abençoei com a vida pós-morte. E como um bom mordomo, você devera manter os reinos do leste seguros para mim.

\- É claro mestre! Se me dar licença.

\- E por fim você, Tyvandrios meu mais nobre cavaleiro da morte você deve rumar a norte e liderar os nossos exércitos em Lordareon, onde você deve destruir qualquer um que for contra nossos objetivos.

\- O farei senhor.

E assim cada um dos três comandantes foi cuidar de seus afazeres, cada um teria uma meta diferente em suas campanhas: Darmanies tomar Ogrimar, Omanies Altaforjam, e Tyvandrios a Cidade Baixa. Seus exércitos começariam a cumprir os seus objetivos, falhar não seria uma opção, para nenhum dos lados.

Capitulo 8:

O trio agora estava em Altaforja, as defesas da cidade não pareciam cair de nenhum jeito, isso era surpreendente para ambos os lados.

\- Caaaaaaara, como isso ta chato! –Reclamou Blingbling

\- Não pense desse jeito, estamos em guerra agora, suprimentos acabando, em ataque constante e em um cerco que provavelmente terminara com a nossa derrota. – Respondeu Ananir.

\- Mesmo assim, eu me sinto muito inútil ficando aqui sem fazer nada, eles já tem guardas o suficiente para manter esse lugar.

Do outro lado da sala onde estavam vem correndo um tauren trazendo uma carta, ele vê Lêmito e Blingbling e corre na direção deles.

\- Irmãos taurens, o Penhasco do Trovão esta sendo atacado! O inimigo vem pelo sul, ele vem da área de Teramore!

\- Eles avançam rápido heim? – Blingbling olha para Lêmito para ver se ele esboça alguma reação, ele continua serio – Então temos que ir não temos?

\- Não acho que seria uma boa ideia ir para lá agora Blingbling – Disse Ananir – Nos estaríamos deixando Altaforja desprotegida!

\- Meh! Eles são os melhores defensores de montanhas, esses anões ai nunca vão perder esse lugar, eles nem perceberiam um grupo de taurens indo embora.

Com isso, Lêmito e Blingbling começaram a juntar todos os taurens de Altaforja, Ananir seguia os dois tentando ao máximo convence-los de que eles deveriam ficar. Em pouco tempo todos os taurens haviam se concentrado na praça principal, Blingbling procurou uma are mais alta para poder falar com todos.

\- Bem, senhores, irmãos. Todos aqui já sabem do que esta ocorrendo agora não é? Quem diria que eles chagariam a Penhasco do Trovão tão cedo! Mas agora, nós não temos outra opção do que defender a nossa casa!

\- Espere um pouco – Gritou Muradin do outro lado da praça – Vocês não podem abandonar Altaforja! Estaremos desprotegidos mesmo que vocês representem apenas 10% de todas as nossas forças!

\- Estranho ouvir isso de você Muradin! – Blingbling abre um sorriso – Defender a sua casa não é exatamente o que estamos fazendo agora?

\- Sim, mas...

\- Então nos deixa defender a nossa oras!

Não se ouviu mas nenhuma palavra de Muradin, ele permitiu que os tauren saíssem de Altaforja pare voltar a Penhasco do Trovão.

A viajem começou por 5 zepelins, eles começaram a rumar para Kalindor com um tempo de viagem esperado de 5 dias. Os tauren fariam apenas uma única parada nesse meio tempo, uma parado no Geodomo.

Capitulo 9:

Ananir havia seguido a dupla tauren nessa viagem, ela não parecia gostar da ideia mas não podia abandonar os dois podia? Mas o que seria essa parada no Geodomo? Os tauren tiram poder de lá ? Essas duvidas só poderiam ser respondidas pela dupla.

\- O que fazemos aqui? Não deveríamos ir correndo para Penhasco do Trovão?

\- Mas é claro! Mas nós temos assuntos a tratar com a Mãe Terra sua bobinha! – Para Blingbling isso parecia a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

Depois de um tempo Ananir pode finalmente ver a Mãe Terra, era de Terazane, mas agora ela não encontrava a dupla. Eles não estavam junto aos outros taurens que terminavam as suas preces. Ela procurou por uma hora inteira até encontrar Lêmito, que estava na porta de uma câmara que ele parecia guardar. Ainda não sabia onde estava Blingbling.

\- Você viu Blinbling? Já estamos se preparando para partir.

\- Ele esta resolvendo alguns assuntos com a Mãe terra, em breve ele retornara.

Depois de 20 minutos Blingbling retornara, atrás dele estava a grandiosa Terazane em pessoa. Os quatro rumaram para a área central do templo. Lá Terazane agradeceu pela visita de seus amados filhos e então lhes concedeu a sua benção, os tauren pareciam estar muito mais dispostos e mais fortes quando partiram do Geodomo.

Ao se aproximar de Mulgore mais uma vez os tauren fizeram uma prece. Quando se aproximaram de Penhasco do Trovão imediatamente viram um exercito gigantesco de mortos vivos nas áreas mais baixas do penhasco, eles eram diferentes daqueles encontrados em Ventrobravo, que tinham um aspecto vil e uma grande força, esse apresentavam um brilho azulado, e exalavam energia arcana, eles eram os mortos-vivos modificados por Darmanies que absorveram a energia que ainda se encontrava nas ruinas de Teramore. Isso porém não desanimava em nada Blingbling e Lêmito, ambos se mantinham em suas posturas normais, Blingbling com seu sorriso e Lêmito com seu rosto serio.

Quando chegaram a zona de batalhas todos os tauren se jogavam dos zepelin indo direto para uma dura briga contra os mortos-vivos no chão, a benção de Terazane além de lhes conceder força e resistência incríveis os impedia de se tornar mortos-vivos quando mortos, eles apenas se transformavam em pedra e logo depois em poeira. A luta durou até a noite daquele dia quando os mortos-vivos começaram a recuar, porém eles não encontraram esconderijo, o brilho azulado de suas peles os impedia de se esconder a noite, um grupo cada vez maior de guerreiros se juntava em uma guerra relâmpago contra os exércitos mortos-vivos.

Já no inicio do dia seguinte tinha se inicio um cerco as ruinas de Teramore, as ruinas não tinham nenhum tipo de defesa e não tiveram tempo de montar uma, na verdade Darmanies não esperava que seu exército fosse derrotado tão facilmente. Darmenides agora se encontrava lutando com um exercito inteiro de taurens com a benção da Mãe Terra.

\- Há! Guerreiros vivos, vocês são tão patéticos! Nunca derrotarão alguém tão poderoso quanto eu! Eu absorvi os poderes arcanos dessa cidade e agora posso dizimar a todos com uma única magia! – Darmenides começa a fazer os gestos para a sua magia, mas enquanto esta no processo de utiliza-la ele é brutalmente empurrado por Lêmito, as energias arcanas de seu feitiço se espalham acertando brutalmente seu rosto já apodrecido – Malditos! Vocês não irão me ganhar assim tão fácil! Eu sou tão bom mago quanto eu sou monstro! Se preparem para sentir a minha ira! – Após essas palavras Darmenides começa a se transformar, ele fica cada vez maior até que termina a sua metamorfose, agora ele possui pernas longas e curvadas similares a de uma ave, um rosto deformado com enormes chifres e dentes extremamente afiados, e um corpo com um característico brilho azul-claro mostrando que ele havia infundido magia em si mesmo.

\- Beleza, heh, esse cara acha que nós temos medo de um bichinho como esse! – Disse Blingbling

\- E não temos? – Disse Ananir

\- Mas é claro que não! Que a batalha começe!

A luta durou um longo tempo, o novo Darmenides agora podia lançar um tipo de fogo azul que destruía qualquer material, mas mesmo assim Lêmito demonstrou coragem e agilidade ao lentamente cortar partes das pernas da besta, Blingbling mantinha o suporte a Lêmito também soltando raios quando podia. Ananir também começava a demonstrar sua habilidades com a magia, se usando de rápidas teletransportações e setas arcanas, desviando de tudo que Darmenides lançasse contra ela. Depois de 1 hora de um longo processo Lêmito finalmente tinha conseguido fazer um corte decente na perna de Darmenides, nesse momento então Lêmito juntou todas as suas forças e com um decisivo golpe no mesmo local do ferimento causando a grande besta a cair, essa estava lançado fogo contra Ananir e sua queda a fez lançar chamas azuis em si mesma. Em pouco tempo os gritos de agonia de Darmenides haviam cessado, e Kalindor havia sido liberada de qualquer força morta-viva.

Capitulo 10:

\- Senhor, lorde das sombras, temos noticias do front de Kalindor – Disse o mensageiro morto vivo

\- Fale

\- Senhor – O mensageiro parece relutante – Nós perdemos a nossa presença em Kalindor, não recebemos mais nenhuma mensagem de Darmenides, provavelmente ele esta morto.

\- Hum – O lorde sombrio parecia desinteressado – Isso não é bom seria? Chame Omanides imediatamente.

\- Sim senhor, o farei imediatamente!

Depois de algum tempo Omanides finalmente chegou na sala, que era o antigo trono de Ventobravo, o lorde sombrio estava olhando para um portal.

\- Omanides, se aproxime, eu tenho uma missão para lhe dar – Omanides se aproxima – Você vê, nesse portal você pode ver Altaforja, não podemos assegurar a defesa dos reinos do leste sem a destruição dessa cidade, eu preciso que você a destrua e a mantenha como uma base,

\- Sim senhor.

\- Você sabe sobre o que ocorreu com Darmenides não sabe? Não falhe como ele falhou me entende?

\- Sim senhor, desejas que eu use a arma especial?

\- É claro, não devemos guardar nada para atingir a nossa vitória.

O trio estava voltando para Altaforja com os zepelins, além dos tauren que tinham os acompanhado no inicio a Horda tinha lhes dado mais reforços. Ao se aproximar de Altaforja eles já conseguiam ver fumaça vindo da montanha, e também um enorme buraco onde antes se encontrava o mais denso dos portões. Ao passar com os zepelins pelo buraco eles agora podiam ver uma enorme luta ocorrendo, os mortos-vivos atacavam em todos os lados, e no centro, na grande forja, estava um enorme colosso vil feito de corpos de diferentes pessoas apenas um monstro tão grande como esse poderia ser a causa do enorme buraco.

Todos imediatamente começaram a sair dos zepelins e entrar na luta.

\- Heh, esse ai parece ser grande hum? Sera que é mais forte que aquele de antes? – Disse Blingbling com seu habitual tom de escarnio.

\- Ele consegue ficar na lava da grande forja sem expressar nada! No mínimo ele resiste a qualquer magia de fogo! – Foi a resposta de Ananir

\- Bem, vamos lutar com ele então! – Blingbling já ia correndo junto com Lêmito em direção ao monstro.

Inicialmente a batalha parecia indo normalmente, o monstro não parecia se interessar nos ataques de Lêmito, muito menos nos dos outros, em pouco tempo o grande monstro ameaçava destruir os pilares que mantinham altaforja, se eles fossem destruídos, toda a cidade iria a ruinas.

\- Hey Lêmito, parece que não temos outra opção se não usar nosso pequeno truque. – Lêmito concordou com a cabeça.

\- Pequeno truque? De onde temos um pequeno truque? – Ananir estava confusa.

\- Não é obvio? Minha parada no Geodomo e minha conversa com Terazane não significaram nada? Bem, parece que eu vou ter que te mostrar o que um devoto a mãe terra pode adquirir com o treino certo – Blingbling abre seu olho esquerdo – O que vez agora é o olho de Terazane, literalmente, eu não era cego por causa de alguma batalha, eu era cego desse olho para que eu pudesse implantar esse aqui! Agora, presencia a gloria dos elementos!

Blingbling começou a correr em direção ao monstro com apenas o seu olho esquerdo aberto, ao redor dele começava a se formar uma aura que ficava cada vez maior, essa aura tinha o formato de Terazane. Blingbling gritou um grito tão alto que finalmente o monstro virou a cabeça para seu agressores, e foi recebido com um soco da enorme aura da terra.

\- Espera ai! Não terminei com você – Disse blingbling enquanto o monstro cambaleava – Soco de Al´akir! – Dessa vez a aura tomou a forma de Al´akir o senhor do vento, e com um soco carregado com o ar o monstro foi ao ar, atingindo o topo de Altaforja, enquanto o monstro estava no ar Blingbling pulou até onde o monstro estava, sua aura agora tinha tomado a forma do Ragnaros, o senhor do fogo – Soco das chamas – e O monstro fora enviado pegando fogo para as partes mais profundas da grande forja, o monstro porém se levantara e parecia possuir uma raiva incontrolável, ele olhava para os lados em busca de seu agressor, mas ao olhar para cima viu Bilngbling e a aura de Neptulon, o caçador das marés - A agua tudo purifica – gritou Blingbling enquanto a aura lançava uma enorme bola de agua em direção do monstro em chamas, a agua foi tão forte que ao apagar o fogo do monstro também lhe arrancara a cabeça. O monstro agora estava morto, e o que sobrou de seu corpo agora mergulhava lentamente na lava.

Blingbling então caiu no chão, ele parecia fraco e respirava com dificuldade, o primeiro a chegar a seu auxilio foi Lêmito que não fez nada além de colocar sua mão no ombro do pequeno tauren. Logo depois chegava Ananir, ela parecia muito preocupada com o estado de Blingbling.

\- O que foi aquilo? – Perguntou Ananir

\- Ué? Minha arma secreta horas! – Blingbling tentava manter um sorriso mesmo que muito cansado.

Isso porém não foi o suficiente para salvar a cidade, os poucos que ainda lutavam agora recuavam para a cúpula de Altaforja, o local mais alto da montanha, dentre esses também estavam os membros do trio. Depois de 3 dias não se ouvia de mais nenhuma tentativa dos mortos-vivos de entrar na cúpula. O local tinha suprimentos o suficiente para manter a população inteira de Altaforja por um ano, mas devido a evacuações e perdas na batalha o estoque poderia mante-los por 10 anos. Depois de 1 semana Blingbling já parecia totalmente curado do esforço que tinha feito , no mesmo momento havia chegado uma mensagem do chefe guerreiro: Todos os membros da Horda deveriam recuar para a Cidade Baixa, eles precisavam de reforços para conter os ataques de Lorde Tyvandrios. Obviamente era provável que os Anões desejassem ir com os zepelins da Horda, mas esses decidiram que deveriam ficar em sua cidade mesmo que apenas em uma cúpula pequena. Assim havia terminado a batalha por Altaforja.

Capitulo 11:

O trio agora se encontra na Cidade Baixa, a Cidade Baixa tem sofrido diversos ataques dos mortos-vivos vis, por sorte, a maioria dos habitantes da região já é morta-viva então eles são imunes a corrupção dos inimigo. As campanha de Silvanas vem se mostrando eficiente o bastante para ainda possuir terras fora da própria cidade, os exércitos vis agora estavam presos em uma batalha pelo forte do espelho de Lordareon (um lago local).

\- Pela Mãe terra esse lugar fede! - Essas foram as primeiras palavras de Blingbling ao entrar na Cidade Baixa.

\- Se acostumara com o tempo tauren, é que nós os renegados não sentimos mais cheiro – Foi a resposta dada pelo piloto do zepelim

\- Alguma ideia de quanto tempo teremos de ficar aqui? Quer dizer, Luaprata esta logo a norte daqui, não podemos parar lá? – Falou Ananir

\- Bem, parece que você não sabe ainda, mas Luaprata caiu a pouco tempo atrás, todos os elfos sangrentos foram transferidos para cá também .

Depois de sair do zepelim e cumprir todas as formalidades que deveriam ser feitas, o trio seguiu pare a aba militar da cidade. O próximo plano de Silvanas era tentar retomar as terras fantasmas e cercar Luaprata, desse modo eles poderiam dividir os exércitos de Tyvandrios, esse plano não deveria falhar pois os mortos-vivos vis não tendem a fazer defesas, dependendo puramente no poder de ataque direto, onde eles ganha claramente.

Pouco tempo após a chegada dos zepelins uma sirene já começava a tocar, depois de algum tempo renegados montados em morcegos chegavam gritando: os inimigos estavam próximos. Aparentemente lorde Tyvandrios não é apenas um marionete sem mente, ele também sabe se utilizar de estratégias, segundo relatos dos batedores o exercito dele parecia ser o maior já visto, lorde Tyvandrios estava liderando o ataque diretamente junto com outro cavaleiro da morte chamado Tavrom, ambos pareciam liberar um tipo de aura que fazia as tropas ao seu redor muito maiores e provavelmente mais fortes. Esse ataque provavelmente destruiria a Cidade Baixa.

Imediatamente, Silvanas ordenou que todos aqueles que soubesse usar uma espada, e também aqueles que não soubessem que se preparassem para a luta e saíssem imediatamente da Cidade Baixa, essa luta teria de ocorrer do lado de fora. Obviamente os três tiveram que ir junto, Ananir parecia muito mais assustada que o normal, ela temia que dessa vez ela poderia morrer e não confiava na liderança de Silvanas.

\- Heh, esta com mais medo que o normal Ananir, o que ouve? – Disse Blingbling ao perceber o rosto de Ananir

\- Eu não posso confiar em uma líder como Silvanas, não acredito que uma traidora como ela possa nos ajudar.

\- Traidora?

\- Sim, logo após a morte do Lich Rei ela começou a reviver mais mortos, mesmo contra as ordens do chefe guerreiro, essa foi uma das únicas vezes que eu concordei com Garrosh. Eu posso entender que ela não quer que seu "povo" morra, mas isso é algo fora da ética

\- Uau, você é preconceituosa heim?

\- Não é isso, é que bem no fundo eu não consigo ver uma verdadeira preocupação com seu povo, eu vejo alguém com muita ambição e que poderia ser facilmente manipulada.

\- Isso pra mim não é importante! – Blingbling solta outro sorriso – Ela manda em nós hoje, mas não quer dizer que devemos obedecer a ela amanha!

\- Lideres são algo que seguimos, mas seguimos sabendo que o que fazemos é certo, e se não for, não a honra em seguir esses lideres – Disse Lêmito com sua comum expressão séria.

Ambos os lados estavam encarando um ao outro, de um lado os Mortos-vivos comuns, e do outro os Mortos-vivos vis. Silvanas ordenou que esperassem o avanço dos inimigos, ela planejava em usar a artilharia da cidade em sua vantagem. Tyvandrios percebeu isso, ele sabia que se esperasse mais os renegados do espelho de Lordareon iriam reforçar os exércitos de Silvanas. Sentindo que sua vitória poderia se tornar cada vez menos provável ele manda as suas tropas mais pesadas na frente, com Tavrom comandando a frente. A artilharia da cidade baixa atirava mas seus projeteis pareciam inúteis contra os gigantes da linha de frente, Silvanas então comanda um ataque, ela ordenou que Tavrom fosse o alvo de prioridade.

Durante a batalha Tavrom e Silvanas finalmente se encontram, Silvanas acerta uma flecha no peito de Tavrom, era uma flecha corrompida, das mais poderosas que Azeroth possuía.

\- Há! Pensas que pode derrotar a mim? Tavrom, o escudeiro sombrio? Eu sou um dos membros do conselho das sombras, nunca cairia para um ser inferior como você! – Tavrom então tira a flecha de seu peito, ele não demonstra nenhuma dor.

O duelo entre Silvanas e Tavrom foi longo, ambos cada vez que se aproximavam causavam dano entre si, depois de um tempo Silvanas pode se afastar o suficiente para atirar mais flechas contra Tavrom, ela conseguiu acertar uma em cada um de seus olhos. Tavrom não podia mais ver, e com isso sua morte pode ser mais rápida. Antes de morrer Tavrom gritou algum tipo de feitiço sombrio, seu corpo explodira ferindo Silvanas gravemente. Depois de Tavrom ser eliminado os gigantes de carne começaram a cair, algum tipo de magia ligava os comandantes a essas gigantescas aberrações. A batalha durou mais algum tempo, lentamente os renegados foram recuando, Silvanas estava muito ferida para lutar.

\- Serio? Vamos recuar? Hahaha, claro que não! – Blingbling gritou para um dos tenentes renegados – Eu cuido disso!

Blingbling pede para Lêmito se aproximar dele, Lêmito o amarra em uma corrente e o lança para o céu, Blingbling então ativa seu olho de Terazane e durante a queda ele da um soco no chão, pilares de terra começam a surgir, eles pareciam correr em direção a Tyvandrios. Tyvandrios foi atingido pelo pilar e foi jogado no ar.

\- Agora Lêmito! - Lêmito começa a correr em direção de Tyvandrios,

Tyvandrios por sua vez percebe o ataque de Lêmito e se prepara para fazer um ataque de espada. Antes mesmo de Lêmito chegar perto o suficiente para receber o ataque de Tyvandrios Blingbling o puxa com a corrente de modo que ele começa a girar ao redor de Blingbling aumentando sua velocidade cada vez mais, Tyvandrios então se prepara e calcula a velocidade de Lêmito, ele iria acertar na próxima vez que terminasse uma volta. Lêmito então pisa com força no chão parado completamente a sua rotação, quem esta voando agora era Blingbling, Tyvandrios não esperava isso. Tyvandrios agora estava desequilibrado, Lêmito então solta a corrente de modo que Blingbling sai voando em direção a Tyvandrios, Blingbling então começa a produzir um escudo de terra ao redor de seu corpo de modo que ele começa a parecer uma grande pedra. A pedra agora atinge a Tyvandrios, a quebrando liberando Blingbling, Lêmito então corre na direção de Tyvandrios e atinge um golpe em suas costas e depois um chute. O chute expõe as costas de Tyvandrios para Blingbling que termina com um poderoso impacto de lava. Tyvandrios agora estava em chamas, gritando de agonia, não levou muito tempo para ele estar no chão.

Tyvandrios caira, os exércitos morto-vivos começaram a cair, só sobraram os outros cavaleiros da morte que acompanhavam Tyvandrios e Tavrom, eles logo recuaram.

\- Bem, isso termina as coisas – Fala Blingbling, voltando a usar o seu sorriso.

\- Como vocês fizeram isso? – Falou Ananir

\- Simples, nunca ouviram falar de trabalho em equipe?

\- Uh, não nesse nível

\- Em pouco tempo nós vamos te incluir nesses combos, você esta com a gente a um tempo não esta?

\- Eu não acho que esse tipo de coisa seria algo que eu pudesse fazer, sabe, voando com correntes e força bruta...

\- Mortais! Não irão me surpreender novamente! – A voz parecia sair do corpo de Tyvandrios

A alma de Tyvandrios saia de seu corpo e rumava para o sul, mais tarde descobrimos que todas as forças de Lordareon foram mortas, só restavam os reinos do leste para o lorde sombrio. Blingbling e Lêmito receberam uma medalha, Ananir também.

Capitulo 12:

\- Tyvandrios, você me falhou - Disse o senhor das sombras para a alma de Tyvandrios

\- Senhor, eu peço desculpas, mas por favor me de outro corpo! Eu encontrarei uma maneira de lhe compensar!

\- Bem, Tyvandrios, você se demonstrou um de meus mais fieis cavaleiros e eu sei que tentaras o seu máximo para atingir o nosso objetivo comum. Vá para a câmara de carne, você sabe o que fazer.

A alma de Tyvandrios seguiu para a câmara de carne e por lá ficou durante um mês. Durante esse tempo Tyvandrios pensava profundamente em o que poderia fazer para não falhar seu mestre novamente. A ideia veio faltando alguns dias para seu corpo voltar totalmente ao normal, imediatamente ele saiu da câmara, seu corpo ainda estava enfraquecido e faltando algumas partes da pela e tinha alguns buracos também, os cientistas que ali estavam lhe falaram para voltar para a câmara, mas ele os ignorou, Tyvandrios seguiu para um caldeirão enorme cheio de energias vis, Tyvandrios mergulhou nesse caldeirão.

Quando Tyvandrios saiu do caldeirão, ele estava como estava antes de ser morto, mas agora estava com um aspecto verde em todo o seu corpo. Tyvandrios pediu as suas armas e armaduras, ao entrar em contato com ele as armas começaram a também se tornar esverdeadas, Tyvandrios havia se transformado em um cavaleiro-vil. Com seus novos poderes ele agora começou a pensar em algum tipo de magia que poderia os ajudar a destruir seus inimigos. Ele finalmente encontrou a resposta.

Tyvandrios rumou para o litoral norte dos reinos do leste, de lá os mortos-vivos vis defendiam a costa, ele então levantou a sua espada, sua espada era antes uma lamina rúnica, mas as runas tradicionalmente azuladas começaram a tomar a cor verde, ao falar certas palavras as runas se tornaram vermelhas, quase que imediatamente um circulo se formou em metade dos mortos-vivos que o acompanhava, os matando imediatamente, suas almas então foram todas transferidas para a espada. Da ponta da espada então começou a sair o que parecia ser uma rede feita de almas que começava a se espalhar e ir cada vez mais nós territórios de Lordareon. Essa rede começou a ter um efeito nos mortos-vivos dos renegados, seus olhos estavam mudando de cor, estavam ficando em um verde tão brilhante que não se via nenhuma lembrança de um olho normal, eles agora obedeciam ao senhor sombrio.

\- Dama Silvanas! Corra daqui! Os nossos estão se transformando! – Gritou um mensageiro dos renegados – Nos... Não... Te perder... Morra! – Ele havia se transformado.

Silvanas tentou correr, mas ao redor dela tudo o que via era os seus antigos aliados se transformando em seus inimigos, apenas os não mortos estavam imunes a magia, e ela é morta, em pouco tempo, Silvanas começa a perder a consciência, e mais rápido do que pode se perceber, escuridão. Silvanas agora era parte das tropas do Senhor das sombras.

\- Rapido vocês três, não temos tempo para ficar aqui lutando! –Gritou o goblin piloto do zepelim

\- Então vamos embora logo! Blingbling, Lêmito parem de lutar e entrem nesse maldito navio! – Ananir tentava ao máximo chamar os dois, que estavam muito entretidos lutando.

\- Ah, mas que saco! Vamos Lêmito, senão eles nos deixam nesse lugar fedido! – Lêmito e Blingbling finalmente entram no Zepelim.

O zepelim agora estava em uma situação de paz, eles agora podiam ver a rede enorme que circundava toda Lordareon. Então, um barulho veio do porão do Zepelim.

\- O que é esse barulho? – Perguntou Ananir

\- Ah, deve ser só o motor, sabe como é, engenharia goblinica sempre procurou manter seus níveis de qualidade... Baixos – Disse o piloto goblin, mas eles agora podiam claramente ouvir que era uma porta batendo.

Todos pensavam no pior, então eles ouviram o som da porta se abrindo e os lentos passos de alguma criatura. Não demorou muito para que ela se revelasse, era um Morto – Vivo, ele estava com a sua mão apoiada na cabeça.

\- É um deles! Matem-no! – Gritou Ananir, ela tapava o rosto de nojo e medo enquanto Lêmito corria em direção ao morto vivo

\- Esperem! Esperem por favor! – O morto-vivo gritou – Eu não estou que nem eles! Eu não estou! Eu... Escapei... Eu falhei a Dama Silvanas...

\- Parece que aquele feitiço só atinge naquela área então, tive sorte o pele morta! – Disse o piloto Goblin.

A partir daquele momento tudo seguiu a normalidade, eles não foram os únicos zepelins a escapar, pelo menos outros 3 conseguiram sair da Cidade Baixa, mas já tinham o perdido de vista. Agora o trio seguiria para Ogrimmar, onde poderiam talvez receber novas ordens e seguir de lá.

Capitulo 13:

Depois de ter conquistado Lordareon, Tyvandrios pretendia expandir mais ainda ele agora pensava em Nortundria. Nortundria ainda tinha muitos dos mortos-vivos do flagelo que agora não atacavam mais, Bolvar conseguira mantê-los em um estado de inatividade.

Em pouco tempo Tyvandrios preparava novamente o seu feitiço, dessa vez no litoral norte de Lordareon, o sacrifício dessa vez foi 10 vezes maior. A grande rede então começara a controlar todos os mortos-vivos, menos os da cidadela coroa de gelo, esses acordaram de fato, mais ainda serviam a vontade do Lich Rei.

Bolvar agora abria seus olhos, ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo, "Eu estou de volta?", em sua frente ele podia ver um vraikal vestido com uma armadura de ossos de dragão.

\- Senhor – Disse o vraikal – Muitos de nossos mortos-vivos estão lutando contra nós! Meus homens e o que sobrou dos mortos-vivos agora estão tentando manter a cidadela de pé senhor! O que devemos fazer?

\- Uhh... Eu... O que ouve?

\- Senhor, como eu posso explicar... você acordou agora porque algo esta agindo contra nós. Nós os fieis vraikal estamos tentando ao máximo te defender, mas precisaremos de seu poder!

\- Bem, como eu posso ajudar?

\- Grão lorde Ravard! Eles estão quebrando os portões! Ah... Meu rei! Você esta vivo! – Disse um soldado vraikal

\- Eu não acho que poderemos defender esse lugar, Ravard é seu nome? – Falou Bolvar

\- Sim senhor

\- Chame um mago, rápido!

Ravard ordenou que o soldado vraikal descesse a torre e achasse um mago o mais rápido possível, em poucos minutos ele havia voltado com um mago morto-vivo. Os mortos-vivos vis agora invadiam a torre, em pouco tempo eles estariam no topo.

\- Aqui, mago, tome esse anel e o envie para Ventobravo! – Falou Bolvar

\- Meu senhor – Disse Ravard – Fomos avisados que a cidade dos humanos foi invadida pelos morto-vivos também.

\- Então envie para Ogrimmar! Não temos tempo!

E assim foi feito, o mago conjurou o sua mais poderosa magia para que o anel pudesse atravessar a barreira anti-magia de Orgrimmar. Agora só sobravam Ravard, o Lich rei, o mago e as forças pessoais de Ravard, os inimigos batiam na porta.

Em pouco tempo soldados vis entravam para a parte mais alta da cidadela, a luta não duraria muito pois não tinham muitos vraikal. No final, apenas Ravard e Bolvar estavam vivos, eles estavam na borda da torre.

\- Temos de pular Ravard! Se eu for pego por eles serei uma arma muito mais forte que todos os meus mortos-vivos!

\- Pelo Lich Rei!

E então ambos se jogaram da cidadela, ao atingir o chão Bolvar quebrou diversos ossos e não poderia se levantar, Ravard porem parece ter caído em uma área de neve fofa e havia saído intacto.

\- Meu rei! – Falou Ravard ao ver o estado de Bolvar – Eu irei mandar os vraikal de Ymirheim cuidarem de você!

\- Espere, vocês ainda resistem na vila?

\- Sim meu rei! Eles nunca irão nos tirar de nossa terra!

\- Entendo, então me abandone aqui, pretendo entrar em um estado de paralisia que os lideres vis não poderão quebrar – Bolvar começa a fechar os olhos – Mas o mais importante, se ajuda de qualquer lugar vier, aceite-a, e nunca se renda.

\- Sua vontade é lei! – Bolvar então fecha totalmente os olhos com um olhar de satisfeito, logo após Ravard volta correndo para a vila de Ymirheim.

Capitulo 14:

Todos os grandes lideres da Horda e da Aliança agora se encontravam em Ogrimmar, de lá eles discutiriam sobre os seus próximos passos na guerra.

\- Como iremos seguir a partir de agora? Chefe guerreiro você já viu essas bestas em Kalindor você sabe o que eles são capazes de fazer. – Falou Baine com preocupação

\- Não sei ainda amigo, por enquanto deveríamos fortificar tudo que temos, não sabemos o que eles irão fazer – Foi a resposta de Vul´jin

\- Devemos prepara uma excursão para os reinos do leste imediatamente! Não deixarei minha Ventobravo nessa situação! – Varian também estava nessa reunião.

Então um portal se abre, do outro lado se pode ver Bolvar dando ordens, e um anel lhes sendo entregue. Tyrande Murmureolo, que havia também comparecido na reunião pega o anel a o analisa com cuidado, ele tinha visto que pertencia ao Lich rei e que deveria ter cuidado com ele, mas o anel saltou de sua mão e caiu no chão, da pequena pedra que estava encrustada no anel começa a sair uma imagem. A imagem era de Bolvar, mas não sua versão corrompida, sua versão antiga e ainda viva com sua antiga armadura dourada. A imagem então começou a falar.

\- A aqueles que ouvem essa mensagem, sou eu, a alma de Bolvar e lhes trago um aviso. Monstros vis invadiram a Nortundria e pelo que entendo em breve estarão se aproximando de Kalimdor. Eu já recebi a mensagem da queda dos reinos do leste e sei que Kalimdor é tudo que resta para os vivos, eu também trago o aviso de que não fui capturado, mas entrei em um estado de hibernação similar a que eu me encontrava a pouco. Se quiserem a minha ajuda, terão de achar uma maneira de me libertar, mas lembrem-se Kalimdor corre perigo!

\- Bem – Exclamou Tyrande – Parece que já sabemos o que fazer agora, temos de defender o norte de Kalimdor.

\- Me parece ser o certo – Disse Vul´jin

Em pouco tempo todos haviam concordado na defesa das praias ao norte.

Capitulo 15:

A costa negra estava mais defendida do que jamais foi, muitas das estruturas de defesa eram de origem noctielfica mas em algumas áreas se encontram defesas de arquitetura da Horda, em uma delas em uma das pequenas ilhas da costa estava o nosso grupo, Ananir parecia estar lendo algo em uma mesa próxima aos muros de madeira e ferro da fortaleza, do seu lado estavam Blingbling e Lêmito como se fossem seus guarda-costas.

\- Não tem como a gente ir embora? Estou cansado de ficar te guardado aqui! – Disse Blingbling.

\- Não, estou preparando uma magia poderosa aqui, eu preciso que ninguém me atrapalhe enquanto termino de escrevê-la no livro.

\- Que saco! Vocês magos tem todas essas formalidades, nós xamãs não temos essa coisa de colocar tudo no papel, para nós é tudo pela conversa. Além do mais não aprendemos muito mais do que como nos conectar com os elementos.

Antes de Ananir poder terminar de escrever ela foi interrompida não por Blingbling ,mas por um superior que os avisou que deveriam se preparar, uma sombra esverdeada se aproximava.

Na costa do lado oposto, em Nortundria, estava Tyvandrios olhando para que fortificações eles deveriam destruir, Tavrom havia sido revivido assim como ele.

\- Vez ali na frente Tavrom, eles construíram fortalezas de madeira, pedra e ferro! Não tem nenhuma chance! Mande começar a mover os barcos!

\- Sim senhor Tyvandrios, espero não morrer denovo!

\- Não tem como morrermos meu caro Tavrom, nós temos a mão do lorde sombrio em nossos ombros!

Os barcos negros começaram a rumar para a costa norte de Kalimdor, as manticoras, os grifos e os girocopteros começaram a tentar atacar os navios, mas em pouco tempo gárgulas vis os perseguiam, junto com a bateria antiaérea eles foram forçados a recuar para as fortalezas voadoras da Horda e Aliança. As gárgulas continuaram a perseguição e ao se aproximar das fortalezas voadoras foram rapidamente aniquiladas, Tyvandrios percebeu que tentar lutar no ar não lhe traria nenhum beneficio, então ele ordenou que acelerassem o máximo possível e que as gárgulas fossem manobradas com cuidado para que pudessem conter qualquer avanço do ar.

Depois de uma hora de combate no ar, os canhões de artilharia em terra finalmente tem alcance para atirar, os poucos navios da Aliança e Horda se mantinham nos portos, pois seus avanços seriam morte certa. Os canhões de artilharia conseguiam fazer um dano considerável afundando três navios de transporte e um encouraçado que os defendia, a situação do ar continuava difícil, os navios antiaéreos estavam mantendo qualquer tipo de ataque terra ar fora de questão.

Finalmente os primeiros barcos de transporte atingiam a praia, os barcos da Aliança e Horda foram destruídos sem muitos problemas, os primeiros mortos vivos que saiam de lá saiam correndo de forma desorganizada, a ideia é que esses mortos-vivos serviriam de escudo de carne para as tropas mais avançadas que vinham depois. Em uma das ilhas, na linha de frente da batalha, estava o trio e eles estavam sendo lentamente cercados por essas forças escudo-de-carne. Quando os inimigos começavam a quebrar os portões Blingbling tentou para-los com uma barreira de pedra, mas não foi o suficiente. Os três começaram a lutar um caminho para fora da fortaleza, ao sair da fortaleza correram diretamente para a fortaleza principal, eles já a encontraram em ruinas.

O que havia sobrado dos exércitos "vivos" agora corria para a selva maleva em retirada, os mortos-vivos estavam com uma quantidade menor do que a anterior, eles se dirigiam para o monte Hyjal. Durante a fuga Ananir é atingida por uma seta do caos, um buraco se abriu em sua barriga, ela caiu dura no chão.

\- Wow! Lêmito rápido, leva ela para uma arvore! – Gritou Blingbling enquanto começava a lutar contra alguns mortos-vivos

Ananir foi levada para a arvore, lá Blingbling mandou que Lêmito trocasse de lugar com ele, Blingbling agora começava o processo de tentar curar a barriga de Ananir. Depois de 1 hora de luta constante contra Lêmito, os mortos-vivos recuaram para o monte Hyjal, eles não tinham porque lutar com Lêmito. Ananir só iria acordar a noite.

\- Huh... O que ouve... Eu estou... Tão... Fraca... – Ananir tentava se manter acordada

-Relaxa, não se preocupa com isso... Te arrumei até uma cama! -Blingbling mostra para ela um retângulo de pedra com folhas encima.

\- Mas o que aconteceu? – Ananir não tinha ideia do que tinha lhe ocorrido

\- Olha para a sua barriga – Ananir olha e começa a gritar – Shhhh! Não podemos alertar mais desses mortos vivos, quer dizer, heh, Lêmito não se importa se vier mais!

Ananir então desmaia novamente, Blingbling avisa que seria melhor passar a noite naquele lugar, então ele chama Lêmito e juntos os três se fecham em um pilar de pedra, disfarçado para parecer uma rocha normal. E por ali dormem.

Capitulo 16:

Quando os três acordaram pensaram que ainda era noite, mas não, uma sombra negra recaia sobre eles. Ananir ainda sentia dores em sua barriga, mas lá agora só havia uma grande cicatriz rosada, não podia andar ainda, Lêmito então a carrega enquanto eles seguem para o acampamento aliado mais próximo, ao menos o que pensaram, lá apenas encontraram escombros e inimigos, tiveram de ser silenciosos ao atravessar o acampamento. Depois de atravessa-lo se deparavam com um morro, um mirante pare o monte Hyjal, e de lá observaram a construção de uma fortaleza vil, ela era feita rápido, parecia sendo construída com algum tipo de magia.

Não queriam acreditar que os mortos-vivos tinham conquistado aquelas terrar tão rápido, eles seguiriam para o sul para encontrar algum sinal de aliados, a visão distante que Blingbling se utilizava não conseguia ver por entre as matas, e os sinais de fumaça eram na maioria das vezes não eram de acampamentos, mas de chamas vis que queimavam na área, os três então continuavam a procurar por algum tipo de caminho certo para os amigos. Durante o caminho uma grande criatura com chifres aparecera, ela parecia contaminada pelo poder vil tendo a pele rasgada e esverdeada, ela parecia um urso com chifres curvos e grandes espinhos onde esta a coluna, e com quatro vezes o tamanho de um urso normal, Lêmito não podia lutar pois carregava uma Ananir inconsciente nas costas, e os poderes de Blingbling não pareciam ter efeito na besta. Eles correram pelar floresta procurando criar o máximo de obstáculo para o vil perseguidor até encontrar uma caverna, não tinham tempo para ver se a caverna estava segura, e ao entrar pelo pequeno buraco que ela possuía eles conseguiram se livrar da fera, que era muito grande para colocar o seu rosto ou suas patas dentro do buraco, Blingbling então conjurou os espíritos do fogo e invocou um pequeno Elemental de chamas para iluminar o caminho.

Depois de percorrer um longo caminho pela cavernar, tomando muitas encruzilhadas de forma aleatória, os três encontraram um abertura ainda maior, mas a abertura não dava para algum lugar exterior, ela dava para uma enorme vila subterrânea, ao observar a vila perceberam que seu habitantes era criaturas mais o menos do tamanho de taurens mas com um pele escurecida que não era pelo, ao se aproximar mais eles perceberam que se tratavam de trolls negros, um tipo raro de troll que habita essas terras e quase nunca é visto, de fato a ultima vez foi na própria batalha do monte Hyjal quando alguns poucos ajudaram na defesa.

Os três agora tentavam se aproximar dos troll, eles sabiam que eram muito agressivos a estrangeiros mas talvez eles pudessem conseguir alguma informação, os trolls negros perceberam a presença dos três e começaram a se aproximar rapidamente, Lêmito e Blingbling não recuaram e Ananir que havia acabado de acordar de novo não se conteve e desmaiou novamente. Ao se aproximar, o que possuía um cajado feito de madeira e ossos e uma grande cicatriz no rosto que parecia de uma patada de urso se aproximou, era um dos lideres dos trolls

\- Você ser quem? – Disse o troll negro com dificuldade

\- Vocês falam a nossa língua? Isso é, orquico. – Blingbling já se aproximava para lhe cumprimentar.

\- Sim sim, pele-verde (orcs) ensinar alguns! Você ser dos vaca-homem certo?

\- Sim, bem , vamos tentar ir direto no assunto... senhor?

\- Artec´jin

\- Certo, senhor Artec´jin nós estamos em busca de abrigo e noticias do mundo de fora, também temos um pequeno problema na barriga de nossa amiga aqui – Blingbling aponta para Ananir que esta inconsciente nos ombros de Lêmito

\- Deixa ver!

Artec´jin então analisa a barriga de Ananir, agora se podia ver claramente uma enorme cicatriz em formato de circulo em sua barriga, ele então a toca, a cicatriz então começa a brilhar verde junto com a cicatriz no rosto de Artec´jin, ele recua e olha para Blingbling

\- Vejo magia má nela! Nós ter isso também!

\- E como tratam isso?

\- Não tratar bem, nós diminui problema, permite que ande.

\- Só funciona com troll.

\- Ela é uma elfa sangrenta, descendente de vocês trolls negros! Acho que seria possível trata-la.

\- Mim ver

Então Ananir é levada para a cabana principal da aldeia, ao analisar mais profundamente Blingbling percebe que todos os troll negros tem cicatrizes e que quando Artec´jin começou a fazer o ritual de tratamento todas elas começaram a brilhar no mesmo tom de verde. Em pouco tempo Ananir já apresentava mais sinais de vida, conseguia se manter acordada, e andar. Blingbling perguntou como que todos os trolls conseguiram essas cicatrizes, Artec´jin explicou que quando eles foram expostos ao "liquido verde ruim" durante a época da invasão da Legião todos os trolls negros começaram a ter essa doença, ele então viu que a maneira de salvar não só os adultos mas também as crianças e os bebês seria fazendo cicatrizes neles e efetuando esse mesmo ritual que fora feito ali, ele também disse que o liquido verde já havia sumido a muito tempo mas todas as crianças os pegavam de seus pais e que esse liquido os fizeram capazes de usar novos poderes, poderes que eram considerados ruins por eles, mas que tinham de ser usados quando necessário, haviam se tornado um povo de bruxos. Blingbling então perguntou se Artec´jin seria o chefe da tribo, ele então respondeu que não era, estava muito velho para liderar, ao invés disso o filho de um de seus melhores amigos, Zanev´jin havia se tornado o chefe, ele também falou que o chefe não estava na vila no momento, caçando, e que deveríamos esperar para que pudéssemos sair com paz. Zanev´jin retornou não muito tempo depois, ele parecia assustado, ele contou a todos que havia uma grande fortaleza e que a "coisa verde" estava de volta, a fortaleza estaria no monte hyjal.

Zanev´jin era um troll negro alto e forte, ele possuía uma cicatriz em suas costas que ia do ombro até a palma da mão, tendo sido feita obviamente com propósitos artísticos. Artec´jin tinha o avisado dos visitantes, e ele com uma cara preocupada foi falar com o trio.

\- Vocês saber de fortaleza grande?

\- Ah, deve ser a fortaleza do monte hyjal, eles realmente fizeram ela no final das contas. – Foi a resposta de Blingbling a Zanev

\- Nós precisa ajuda, não conseguir lutar contra fortaleza grande

\- Bem, nenhum de nós consegue no momento Zanev, mas se levar o seu povo conosco talvez nós achemos um lugar seguro para vocês todos.

\- Abandonar vila? Não querer abandonar casa dos antigos! – Zanev começou a se irritar

\- Calma, calma ai senhor chefe, isso seria provisório, para que a gente possa te ajudar. Em breve os monstros vis descobrirão essa vila e a destruirão de qualquer maneira, com ou sem vocês dentro.

Zanev tinha se acalmado – Então mim não ter escolha, seguiremos vocês!

Em um dia tudo havia sido preparado, os trolls negros não tinham muito de importante para levar, apenas comida e algumas esculturas religiosas que eles não poderiam deixar para traz. Quando todos rumaram a saída da caverna se encontraram em uma floresta morta e corrompida, em pouco tempo já se ouvia o grito de demônios, eles já haviam conquistado essa área e estavam se aproximando cada vez mais do grupo.

\- E agora? O que vamos fazer? – Perguntou Ananir para qualquer um responder

\- Bem – Respondeu Blingbling – Heh, me parece meio obvio, você não é a dos portais aqui?

\- Mas um portal levaria muito tempo e poder para abrir, não iriamos conseguir!

-Dentro, você, poder – Foram as três palavras que conseguiram entender saindo da boca de Artec.

Então a barriga de Ananir começa a brilhar, é o local da cicatriz, o poder começa a fluir sobre ela e seus olhos já naturalmente verdes começam a ficar em um verde mais brilhante, um portal para Orgrimar que geralmente levaria 20 minutos para se abrir abriu-se imediatamente. Ananir havia adquirido novos poderes com essa cicatriz. Porém, isso não se mostrou o suficiente, haviam muitos trolls para passar pelo portal e em pouco tempo os demônios começavam a aparecer e cercar o grupo. Lêmito e Blingbling se apressaram para montar uma defesa no portal e já matavam os primeiros demônios, então, Artec´jin e Zanev´jin entraram em combate, em ambos suas cicatrizes brilhavam num forte tom de verde que contrapunha o escuro de suas peles, Artec´jin usava um cajado que ao conjurar palavras e selos no chão podia criar enormes bolas de fogo vil, e Zanev´jin usava uma glaive que recebia os poderes de suas cicatriz, a cicatriz durante a batalha também formava uma aza deformada saindo dela que permitia a Zanev´jin a usar para bloquear ataques e atacar. No fim do confronto Lêmito, Blingbling, Artec e Zanev´jin tinham conseguido segurar a linha de modo que todos conseguiram fugir para Orgrimar sem nenhum problema.

Capitulo 17:

O senhor sombrio estava na bastilha de Ventobravo, e conversava por um portal com outro ser.

\- Sim meu mestre, tudo esta indo como planejado – Disse o senhor sombrio a figura do portal

\- Assim espero, já tive muitos problemas com esse planeta, tem certeza que serão capaz de me invocar? Mesmo sem todas as fontes de poder do poço? – A voz era a de Sargeras

-É claro, quando tentaram te invocar eles o fizeram de forma rápida e se usando de muito pode. Nós faremos o oposto, iremos garantir uma distração em Kalimdor, ou até mesmo a conquistaremos, e teremos o quanto de tempo quisermos para te invocar nesse mundo, nesse momento os meus lacaios estão construindo uma fortaleza no monte Hyjal.

\- Seu plano parece que pode dar certo, fiz bem quando te escolhi como servo, mas eu vou precisar de um acompanhamento mais direto de seus serviços, meu melhor tenento Kil´Jaeden ira para esse mundo lhe acompanhar nos seus planos

\- Que assim seja feito meu senhor – Ambos então fecham os seus lados do portal.

Enquanto isso ocorre, em Kalimdor, uma luta brutal ocorre nas regiões de Azshara e do Vale Gris, os elfos vem se mostrado muito eficientes na luta contra os mortos-vivos, afinal conheciam e tinham ajuda da floresta em si, os goblins de Azshara, eles dependiam muito de sua grande fortaleza no centro da região, não se espera que eles possam duram muito. O nosso trio tinha conseguido escapar das áreas de influencia vil e traziam com eles uma tribo inteira de trolls negros, Vul´jin em pessoa foi recebe-los, principalmente seus irmão de pele escura.

\- Esses ai que você traz Blingbling, onde os encontrou e porque estão todos com essas cicatrizes?

\- Eles vem de uma vila subterrânea de Hyjal chefe guerreiro e estão todos infundidos com poder vil, felizmente eles estão do nosso lado e desejam cooperar – Respondeu Ananir antes que Blingbling pudesse começar a falar

\- Hey! Ele tinha pedido pra mim responder! – Blingbling falou indignado

\- Mas você não tem nenhum traço de formalidade! Como poderia falar com alguém como o chefe guerreiro sem ser preso?

\- Os dois, se acalmem, o importante mesmo é a informação, não importa como fale! – O chefe guerreiro falou rindo – Então esses ai são os trolls negros, faz muito tempo que não ouço deles – Vul´jin se vira para o grupo de trolls – Mas não se preocupem, estão seguros aqui! Se sintam em casa!

\- Vul´jin velho amigo! Você tem que vir aqui agora! – Thrall havia chegado, ele parecia exausto

\- Thrall? O que fazes aqui?

\- Eu estava vindo para poder ajudar com a luta, mas ao se aproximar da cidade eu pude ver a fortaleza goblin ser destruída!

\- Isso quer dizer que

-Sim, Vul´jin, o inimigo se aproxima

\- Todos! Para os postos de batalha! Não temos tempo a perder, estejam preparados! – Vul´jin gritava para todos ali, que se apressavam em se preparar.

Durante algumas horas houve uma grande confusão, era um corre-corre para todos os lados, com armas, munições canhões, tudo indo de um lado para o outro para poder fortificar as paredes as crianças e os idosos também estavam sendo retirados, eles iriam para o sul de Durotar onde poderiam esperar até o fim da batalha. Depois de que tudo estava pronto para a defesa da cidade, as coisas começaram a se acalmar, nesse momento Blingbling pode se aproximar de Trhall e tentar começar uma conversa.

\- Então você é o grande Trhall não é? É claro que é! Quem não te reconheceria!

\- E você seria? Blingbling não é? O que trouxe os trolls negros?

\- Exatamente, eu sou um xamã como você, e estava interessado em aprender algo de você!

-Não sei se posso me considerar o melhor mentor, você parece já ser muito experiente em combate, perdeu até um olho! Deve ter sido em uma grande luta.

-Ai que você se engana! Eu não perdi um olho, eu fiz um certo, ritual.

\- Você, mas isso não é permitido a muito tempo! Quem fez isso com você?

\- A Mãe-Terra em pessoa, eu agora tenho o olho de Terazane – Blingbling abre o olho esquerdo para que Trhall possa ver, Trhall esta ao mesmo tempo fascinado e assustado, esse ritual não era permitido a nenhum orc, ele achava que para nenhum tauren também. – Você vai poder velo em ação na próxima batalha!

\- Mas, o possuidor do olho, ele não lentamente perde a sanidade?

\- Hehehe, mas é claro! Não é louco?

\- Então tome cuidado com isso tauren, não se sabe o que pode ocorrer.

\- Heh, isso mesmo.

Naquele dia nenhuma batalha ocorrera, não se pode dizer que alguém estava chateado de não ter visto nenhuma batalha ocorrer, mas com certeza fez a noite daquele dia a mais silenciosa de todas. Os batedores informaram que no dia seguinte os inimigos poderiam chegar

Capitulo 18:

Os inimigos de fato chegaram no outro dia, na frente do portão de Orgrimmar estava a principal fonte de defesa, o plano era lutar antes do portão para usa-lo como apoio de artilharia. Na frente dos soldados estava Trhall.

\- Trhall! Amigo, posso me juntar?

\- Blingbling? Não vejo problema, mas porque queres vir a frente?

\- Bem, eu quero te mostrar uma coisa, sabe, nos tauren temos uma grande ligação com a terra não temos?

\- Sim, de fato.

\- Então, existe um grupo pequeno de taurens, assim como eu, que se une literalmente com a terra, é por isso que tenho o meu olho esquerdo, uh, "especial", mas quem controla o olho tem o poder de fazer muito mais.

\- Senhor Trhall! Os inimigos se aproximam, já estão correndo em nossa direção –Alertou um dos mensageiros

\- Bem – Falou Blingbling –Parece que eu terei de te mostrar em combate, comecemos pelo que uma boa benção pode fazer naquele que é treinado o suficiente para recebe-la.

Blingbling então aponta para Lêmito e faz um gesto para que fosse a frente, Lêmito então começa a correr em direção aos inimigos que se aproximavam, ele seria o primeiro a entrar em combate. Enquanto gritava seus gritos de guerra, de suas costas começaram a aparecer runas de cor verde, mas não um verde vil, um verde claro e calmo como o da natureza em si, depois de pouco tempo sua armadura começava a se quebrar onde essas runas tinha aparecido, das rachaduras saiam partes de rocha, pilares de rocha. Essas rochas cada vez mais se espalhavam pelo corpo de Lêmito, que continuava correndo em direção aos inimigos, em pouco tempo a transformação havia se terminado, ele havia se tornado uma fúria da pedra, uma criatura quadrupede feita de rochas com o que parece ser uma montanha nas costas, mas diferente da maioria das fúrias, as suas costas não eram de qualquer rocha, eram de um cristal. Com esse novo corpo Lêmito lutava com os mortos-vivos como se eles fossem nada para ele.

Trhall estava impressionado, nunca tinha visto uma interação entre xamã e os elementos dessa maneira, mas ele logo se recompôs e ordenou que os outros soldados avançassem para a batalha.

\- Espere ai Thrall, heh, você acha que eu terminei de te mostrar o que sei? Ananir! Venha cá e faça uma barreira arcana para nós por um segundinho!

\- Por que sempre sou eu que tenho de ficar olhando? – Ananir parecia indignada

-Não pergunte só faça!

A barreira foi levantada nos três, então Blingbling pediu para Thrall para que ele se afastasse um pouco, Blingbling então colocou suas mãos no chão e em pouco tempo mais runas se formavam no chão, em pouco tempo múltiplos pilares de rocha começavam a se formar ao redor de Blingbling até que ele não podia mas ser visto por nenhum dos que estava dentro da barreira. Depois disso todos os pilares desceram para a terra levando Blingbling junto, Thrall não tinha ideia do que esse ritual significava. A terra começava a tremer, tremer tanto que Ananir foi forçada a desfazer a barreira para que ela e Thrall pudessem sair da área, então da terra começava a sair um grande bloco de rocha, ele ia crescendo cada vez mais aumentado de tamanha cada vez mais, não era mais um bloco de rocha, era um montanha inteira, Thrall já estava impressionado, mas então ele observou que a montanha tinha um enorme rubi no seu lado esquerdo, parecia o olho de Blingbling. Mas antes mesmo que ele pudesse pensar nisso a montanha se mechia, ela estava tomando uma novar forma, estava virando um Elemental da pedra, o maior que Thrall havia visto em todos os seus anos de xamanismo.

-Observem agora! A gloria de Blingbling, heh, vocês parecem formigas agora, que tal morrerem como umas?!

O Elemental era na verdade Blingbling, assim como ele tinha abençoado Lêmito para que ele pudesse se transformar em uma fúria da terra, ele tinha se transformado em um Elemental da terra, que agora destruía sem piedade os inimigos dos vivos. Thrall estava impressionado, nunca tinha visto algum xamã com poder como o dele, mas ele não poderia se distrair mais, a batalha ainda ocorria, mas parecia vencida pelos vivos.

Capitulo 19:

Tavrom e Tyvandrios observavam a batalha de longe, eles não podiam acreditar que um monstro como esse poderia ser real, um elemental desse tamanho? Não seria possível invocar tal coisa.

\- Tyvandrios, meu nobre amigo, não irei embora dessa batalha - Falou Tavrom, ele parecia decidido

\- Por que? Em pouco tempo eu comandarei a retirada, você não vai vir?

\- Alguém tem que parar aquela criatura! Se um de nós não se sacrificar a causa será prejudicada!

\- Eu entendo, mas porque eu não vou no seu lugar então? Sua alma não vai aguentar mais uma ressureição tão facilmente.

\- Não Tyvandrios, você é o nosso mais importante cavaleiro no concelho, não posso deixar que você morra por um inferior como eu – Tavrom então se envolve em uma fumaça verde, e em pouco tempo ele já estava na frente do elemental gigante, não tinha mais nenhum morto-vivo no local –Você, monstro inútil! –Disse Tavrom para a o elemental –Não acha mesmo que vai conseguir uma vitória em nós não é? Você nunca tiveram chance! Enfrente-me seu monte de pedras, e encontre o mais morto dos membros do concelho como o seu algoz!

\- Taaaavrooooommmm – Falou Blingbling em sua forma elemental.

Blingbling esmagara Tavrom com apenas uma soco, pouco ele sabia que essa era a intenção do cavaleiro vil, rachaduras começavam a surgir no punho do elemental, fluidos verdes saiam dessas rachaduras, eles se espalhavam cada vez mais pelo corpo de pedra, até que esse não suportou mais. A carcaça do elemental agora caia em pedaços pelo chão do campo de batalha, ninguém podia ver onde estaria Blingbling.

Quando a fumaça abaixou as pedras começaram a se tornar poeira, podiam agora ver que Blingbling estava parado, em pé, olhando para o chão. De seu corpo começavam a sair tentáculos, eles pareciam os de deuses antigos.

\- Sim! É por isso que esse ritual não é recomendado para ninguém! – Disse Trhall

\- O que? Virar um elemental? – Perguntou Ananir

-Não, o inteiro ritual de unificação, o olho de Terazane, ele não apenas traz os poderes dos elementais, mas sua insanidade e também, sua volatilidade, os deuses antigos ainda tem um traço de seu poder nos elementos desse mundo, o que Tavrom fez ao morrer foi enfraquecer a força que Blingbling tem para controlar essas influencias, e agora elas puderam tomar conta. Lêmito! – Gritou Trhall para Lêmito, que já tinha voltado ao normal e observava com o seu olhar de sempre – Va pega-lo antes que algo aconteça!

Lêmito segui a ordem que Trhall havia lhe dado, ele se aproximou de Blingbling que permanecia na mesma posição mexendo apenas os tentáculos, mas quando ele estava a apenas 2 metros Blingbling levantou a cabeça, seu sorriso parecia mais insano que o normal. Uma nova de energia do caos saiu de seu corpo, e ela jogou Lêmito pare longe.

\- VoCÊs EsTão PerDidos, me ajudem, Não HÁ MaIs ESpeRanÇa, Procurem no antro das sombras, Sua MorTe SeRa BReVe, HuUM, NAAAÔ Não Nos LeVe PaRA O BURACO – A terra começava a puxar Blingbling, o seu lado consciente tentava ao máximo avisar o que deveria acontecer – me purifiquem no antro, passem por minhas defesas, e me salvem, RUiNA!

E Blingbling desapareceu no chão, onde ele tinha ficado em pé agora tinha algum tipo de resto de energia caótica.

\- O que faremos Trhall? – Perguntou Ananir

\- Não sei, ele disse que estava no antro das sombras, vou contatar Vul´jin, tentar pedir que ele mobilize uma força e isole a área, Blingbling tem muito poder, se ele cair nas mãos de criaturas do caos como essas, nem o melhor dos videntes pode prever o que acontecera.

Enquanto andavam de volta para os muros, Ananir percebera que Lêmito não demonstrou o menor sentimento, mesmo quando o seu melhor amigo foi consumido pelo caos.

-Como consegue se manter calmo em uma hora dessas! Blingbling acabou se ser corrompido e você nem sequer move uma sombrancelha!

Lêmito virou seu pescoço lentamente, ele continuava calmo, ele então fixou seus olhos diretamente nos olhos de Ananir, seu tamanho voltou a intimida-la.

\- Eu sei o que Blingbling é capaz, não vai ser um problema tão pequeno como esse que vai ser problema para ele, ele até mesmo preparou defesas para nós testar no caminho.

Ananir não tinha como discutir com Lêmito, as poucas palavras que ele falava ele escolhia, e seu tamanho e tom grosso de voz também não ajudavam e pequena e de voz fina elfa sangrenta.

Capitulo 20:

O antro das sombras havia sido interditado, em sua saída agora estavam múltiplos guardas que lutavam sem parar com pequenas aberrações do caos que saiam das sombras, Vul`jin e Trhall observavam a ação dos guardas em um terraço do castelo de Grommash.

\- Eu não sei Trhall, deveríamos mesmo salvar esse tauren? Não seria melhor a gente só fechar o antro e o deixar lá dentro e cuidar de Tyvandrios?

\- Não acho que seria uma ação sabia amigo, esse tauren de que se refere é muito importante para nós agora.

\- E porque? Ele é algum herói de guerra ou coisa assim? Eu vi o elemental gigante mas isso não seria algo difícil para um xamã como você para fazer, imagino que para ele também.

\- Você não entende, primeiro você tem que entender o que ele, e o os que vão junto com ele já fizeram – Trhall pede uma lista que tinha preparado para um dos serventes do castelo, que traz um pergaminho, que ao ser desenrolado se mostrava bem longo – Aqui eu fiz uma lista dos feitos de chamado "trio improvável": Para começar, quando o trio era apenas uma dupla, Lêmito e Blingbling salvaram inúmeros grandes magos do Kirin-Tor que estavam presos em prisões dos dragões azuis incluindo a filha de um dos grandes arquimagos de dalaram, essa filha era Ananir que acabou se tornando parte do grupo; O trio então participou da derrota do Lich Rei, fazendo parte do grupo de aventureiros; Durante o Cataclismo eles também estavam presentes na morte de Asa da Morte além de terem ajudado ao general Crom´Gar, sendo depois perdoados pelo fato; Em Pandaria foram parte da primeira expedição da Horda, também estando no primeiro grupo de membros da Horda a entrar no vale das flores eternas; Em Draenor também estavam lá quando Mar´Grok (líder dos ogros) foi morto além de receberem o direito de liderar uma pequena bastilha na serra fogo de gelo, que se provou de grande ajuda na luta contra os ogros giralança; E por fim agora, onde eles foram os lideres de um grupo de taurens que voaram para defender o Penhasco do trovão e ultimamente acabar com a invasão inimiga por Teramore. Mas isso nem é a maior razão para querermos recuperar esse tauren, ele possui o olho de Terazane, o que o conecta diretamente aos elementos, recebendo o bom e o ruim deles, o maior problema é que essa relação é para os dois lados, o que geralmente não é problema para os lordes elementais, mas com a corrupção dos deuses antigos, os elementos podem voltar as formas instáveis e violentas que estavam antes da vinda dos titãs, isso faria com que todos os xamãs, incluindo eu, ficassem sem poderes e uma maior destruição recairia sobre o mundo, não podemos deixar que isso acontece.

\- Ok amigo, eu já tinha entendido na terceira linha de seu texto, vamos preparar uma força para cuidar desse assunto, e assim que terminarmos com ele iremos rumar diretamente para o monte Hyjal!

\- Exatamente!

As forças foram preparadas naquele mesmo dia, seria um conjunto dos mais experientes soldados da Horda e da Aliança, Trhall tinha falado sua lista para Varian também, no lado da Horda quem lideraria seria Trhall, Ananir e Lêmito, no lado da Aliança não ouve nenhuma maior representação, foi mandado um general humano qualquer, no fundo ambos os lados ainda se odiavam, e a Aliança mandar um exercito para salvar alguém fiel a Horda já era algo humilhante o suficiente.

A investida contra o antro das sombras começou no dia seguinte, em seu caminho eles encontravam diferentes tipos de inimigos, alguns eram guardiões elementais, outras eram criaturas do caos, podia se perceber que até mesmo a estrutura do local havia mudado, aparentando ser algo que Blingbling projetaria, cheio de armadilhas, caminhos retorcidos que não levam a nada, e obviamente de vez em quando, piadas ruins e risadas escritas nas paredes. Levou quase que todo o dia para chegar a câmara principal, ela tinha portas grandes e grossas, ninguém conseguia abri-la, foi nesse momento que Lêmito se aproximou da porta e simplesmente a puxou no sentido contrario ao de todas as outras portas do covil, então um texto apareceu escrito na porta "Muito bom, muito bom, os que entram não saem, ou talvez saiam, depende de vocês mesmos e não mais de mim" e a porta se abriu.

O salão era uma grande cúpula vazia, não tinha nada além de luzes que iluminavam toda a área, so seu centro podia se ver um corpo destorcido de pé, nem sequer se parecia com o de um tauren.

-Hehehhehehehe, muito bemmm cordeiros, estão preparados para enfrentar a morte? – Disse a voz que vinha do corpo enquanto ele rapidamente aumentava de tamanho, em pouco tempo o corpo retorcido já quase batia no alto teto da abóboda – HEHEheEHhEHHE, O fim de VOCÊS SERA MARAVILHOSO, por favor começem, SILENCIO INUTIL – O corpo tinha duas cabeças, uma muito maior que a outra, a pequena ainda aparentava ser a de um tauren, mas a grande e barulhenta, era retorcida e parecia que tinha sido comida e vomitada por algum tipo de monstro.

A batalha tinha começado, enquanto eles tentavam encontrar algum ponto fraco no monstro que já foi Blingbling para de alguma maneira purifica-lo as duas cabeças discutiam, então, em um dos momentos de distração das cabeças Lêmito acertou um golpe em cheio na canela da criatura, não saiu nenhum sangue, mas fogo, o fogo tomava a forma de Blingbling , começando logo depois a atacar os que se aproximassem. A cabeça pequena percebeu o ocorrido, seu olho esquerdo se transformou em uma pedra preciosa, o olho de Terazane:

\- Purifiquem os espíritos! CALa A BoCA INUtil – gritou a cabeça pequena sendo logo interrompida pela maior, depois de terminar a frase, o olho esquerdo voltava ao normal e a discussão entre as duas também.

\- É isso! – Gritou Trhall – cada fez que conseguimos feri-lo significantemente um pouco dos elementos escapa desse corpo, se os purificar, talvez essa purificação passe para o grande corpo também! Imobilizem o de fogo e o tragam para mim!

E assim foi feito, depois deles conseguirem imobilizar e aproximar o elemental a Trhall ele conseguiu o purificar, o elemental então sorriu e correu direto para a ferida de onde entrou, e então se ouviu gritos do gigantesco monstro. Esse processo foi repetido durante o dia inteiro, até que qualquer traço dos elementos havia sido purificado e voltado para o corpo deformado, agora, a cabeça com aparência de tauren era muito maior que a cabeça destorcida, e falava muito mais alto:

\- Agora senhores, terminem a purificação! Purifiquem a esse corpo! Não!... – Não mais se podia ouvir da cabeça deformada.

Trhall e os outros xamãs, sacerdotes, paladinos e druidas começaram a purificar o corpo deformado, ele começou a brilhar, a se inchar, a se contrair, brilhar ainda mais, e se inchar novamente, até explodir em uma pilha de carne que se espalhou por toda a sala, o estilhaço de um dos ossos, supostamente, matou o general da Aliança que já comemorava pela morto do membro da Horda não só como a do monstro.

Ananir então correu preocupada para o epicentro da explosão, ela procurava por qualquer resto vivo de Blingbling, estaria ele realmente morto? Lêmito porém continuava calmo como sempre, ele olhou levemente para os lados e seguiu em uma direção oposta a Ananir, que agora chorava, depois de um tempo ele retornava, ainda calmo, com o corpo de Blingbling em seu colo, Ananir então parou de chorar e ficou principalmente surpresa:

\- Lêmito, como você o encontrou tão fácil? Ele esta vivo?

Lêmito não respondeu nada, ele apenas olhou para baixo e balançou um pouco o corpo de Blingbling, que acordou com uma tranquilidade de quem acorda sábado de manha.

\- Uh... Bocejo ... O que que foi? Já conseguiram me purificar? Isso foi rápido não foi mano? –Blingbling deus umas batidinhas no peito de Lêmito – Acho que eu preciso dormir por um tempo depois disso, mas antes um lanche!

Ananir não podia entender como de todas as pessoas esses dois eram os menos preocupados com toda a situação, até Trhall havia ficado surpreso, mas ao perguntar a Ananir o porque deles serem tão alheios ao que havia ocorrido, Ananir não teve nada a responder a não ser que, eles antes eram chamados de dupla suicida por alguma razão e que ela deveria segui-los senão acabavam morrendo, Trhall riu, e decidiu que deveria seguir os três e pegar ele também algo para comer.

Capitulo 21:

Com o problema envolvendo Bingbling terminado, agora eles poderiam se concentrar na retomada do monte Hyjal. Nesse monte, de grande significado e que era um marco para a derrota da legião e seus aliados, Tyvandrios havia construído uma fortaleza que recebera o codinome de bastião, ela foi projetada de maneira simples tendo um formato quadrado e geralmente plano, mudando apenas nas inclinações do monte, o problema é o quase exagerado uso de magia naquele local, as energias vis foram totalmente absorvidas pelas próprias paredes da fortaleza fazendo com que elas além de serem quase indestrutíveis a ataques comuns causarem dano a qualquer um que se atrevesse a se aproximar muito dela.

As defesas do bastião eram formidáveis, não havia mortal comum que pudesse se aproximar daquele local, como então poderia um cerco ser feito? O que os maiores lideres agora pensavam era como eles poderiam infiltrar alguém naquele local, alguém que fosse imune as magias sombrias e que não causasse suspeita, o único desse tipo que estaria a disposição seria, o assassino sombrio. O mesmo assassino sombrio que havia se voluntariado a entrar na cúpula negra na batalha de Ventobravo, ele era o único imune a magia desses seres sombrios, ele havia sido chamado, aparecendo apenas alguns dias depois do que haviam estipulado.

O assassino sombrio parecia estar mais diferente de um elfo noturno que antes, sua pele agora estava acinzentada e de sua boca parecia sair uma fumaça negra, embora sendo essa fumaça inofensiva ela dava um aspecto perturbador ao elfo. Quando o chamaram o mandaram ficar em pé na frente da grande mesa onde os lideres de todas as raças estavam sentados discutindo

\- Você é quem chamam de assassino sombrio? – Perguntou Varian – Sabe porque foi chamado aqui?

\- Eu? Eu imagino que tenha haver com o bastião – sua voz tinha adquirido m eco estranho – seria eu o único que pode se adentrar por lá?

\- Você parece ter feito sua pesquisa, Tyrande você possui algum registro a respeito desse "assassino sombrio" com você, tenho que garantir que não é um espião que estamos lidando com – Varian pediu a Tyrande que lhe mostrasse algum documento sobre o elfo que se encontrava de pé em sua frente

\- Tenho sim rei Varian – Falou calma Tyrande – O autodenominado assassino sombrio tem como nome de nascença Jarvir Estrela-cadente sendo até a batalha de Ventobravo um druida, logo após sua morte ele foi ressuscitado alguns minutos depois, segundo os documentos que possuo se tivesse sido encontrado um minuto mais tarde sua alma já teria deixado o corpo e seria impossível uma ressuiraição para seu estado antigo, porém seu corpo apresentava ferimentos graves de onde saia a mesma fumaça que agora sai de sua boca, eles foram tratados da melhor maneira possível. A parte a seguir foi retirada de um documento do general Saurfang, da Horda: Durante os últimos momentos da batalha por Ventobravo nós necessitávamos de um voluntario para uma tarefa que parecia quase impossível, e provavelmente suicida, nesse momento então surgiu um elfo noturno, prisioneiro nosso, que disse que se voluntariaria para a tal missão, o elfo era difetente da maioria de seu tipo, tendo pele mais escura e um olhar muito mais sombrio, o elfo se autodenominou "assassino sombrio", ele no final conseguiu desempenhar a tarefa que lhe foi dada sem menores problemas, o seu corpo parece ser diferente do da maioria dos elfos, devemos observar o que ele tem de potencial. – Depois de ler o longo documento sobre o assassino sombrio todos novamente se viraram para o mesmo

\- Então, aceita o trabalho? – Varian agora sabia que ele seria apto de faze-lo

\- Sim, mas o que recebo em troca?

Todos estavam surpresos, não haviam pensado que quem se voluntaria em missões suicidas exigiria um preço quando o risco de morte é muito menor, o elfo porem começou a rir:

\- Não se preocupem com pagamento nenhum, só me permitam lutar com Tyvandrios quando invadirmos o bastião, serei o espião de vocês.

O assassino sombrio então começou a ser preparado para a missão que lhe foi dada, lhe deram a armadura de um dos cavaleiros-vis que tinha matado durante a batalha, e lhe colocaram um feitiço para parecer que era um humano e não um elfo, sua voz e outras característica já eram similares a dos cavaleiros-vis, ele estava pronto. Antes de ir porém ele havia sido chamado por Blingbling, não tinha ideia de porque. Blingbling apenas lhe desejou boa sorte e lhe deu umas batidinhas nas costas "Para dar boa sorte".

A aproximação a bastilha não foi muito difícil, por três quilômetros existia uma terra de ninguém entre as duas forças, essa zona era muito grande para os inimigos do outro lado observar os planos deles, e vice-versa. Ele foi andando com tranquilidade até se aproximar da Fortaleza, nenhum morto-vivo havia desconfiado de sua identidade, ao se aproximar da entrada ele pediu que lhe abrissem o portão, pois precisaria entrar e tinha ordens para voltar a fortaleza, ao abrir o portão ele encontrou Tyvandrios o olhando diretamente nos olhos, como se estivesse o analisando, seu coração congelou, Tyvandrios porem abriu um sorriso e se aproximou do espião desfarçado:

\- Você seria do concelho negro não é? Foi enviado pelo lorde sombrio em pessoa!

\- Sim... sou eu mesmo – O assassino sombrio não sabia o que responder direito

\- Então... qual é o seu nome mesmo? Não consigo lembrar de seu rosto no conselho.

-É... – Se ele falasse um nome errado seria o seu fim, mas ele não sabia que nome ele poderia falar, então de desespero inventou algum – É Tane Tyvandrios, não se lembra de mim?

\- A sim, grão-lorde Tane, o impiedoso, não sei como eu não consegui te reconhecer, venha comigo, temos muito o que planejar, essa fortaleza não vai se defender sozinha, não totalmente!

\- Sim, sim para onde vamos então?

\- Para a sala de planejamento, por favor me siga.

E assim o assassino sombrio conseguiu se infiltrar por dentro da fortaleza, ele agora deveria se concentrar em achar uma fraqueza naquela estrutura e também descobrir que planos Tyvandrios e esse "lorde sombrio" estavam tramando.

.


End file.
